Three Months Ago
by Kelsey-Short
Summary: Three months ago if someone asked me if I thought love was possible I would of laughed and walked on, three months ago I was abused and broken, but all that changed with a brown eyed boy.I'm Annabeth walker and this is my story. -Imprint Dark themes. R
1. Chapter 1: Results of a bloody nose

Three months ago if someone asked me if I thought love was possible I would of laughed and moved on. Three months ago my life was completely the opposite of what it was now; filled with pain, misery, darkness, and despair. Three months ago I was abused and broken; but that all changed with one brown eyed boy. I'm Annabeth Marie Walker, and this is my story.

_xXx_

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP _! The shrilling sound of my old alarm clock woke me from my distant sleep—if that's what you could call it anyways when you added the fact I woke up every three seconds. Hazily pulling my head up from my ratty white pillow I forced my eyes open and glanced at the clock. 6:10. I groaned and resisted the urge to go back to sleep; today was my first day at La Push high school, something in truth I just didn't want to face.

"Anna! Wake up you lazy butt!" My step brother Carter yelled as he skipped into my bedroom and tore the sheets from my body, on reflex I huddled up to shield myself from the sudden cold.

"No, just let me sleep." I groaned and looked up at him with a puppy dog expression. Carter was tall with uncontrollable red hair and crystal blue eyes, his face was pale and thin with splatters of freckles across his nose.

"Sorry. No can do! First day of high school baby!" He said while trying to control his laughter, despite his cheerful appearance I knew he was about as thrilled with it as I was, moving from high school to high school nearly every year with each move obviously wasn't his thing.

"Don't remind me I mean—"

"Anna! Are you out of bed yet?" My step father yelled from down stairs, a hint of fear suddenly ran through my body and the scars on my back burned with knowledge, instantly I jumped out of bed and grabbed a pair of dark jeans and a long sleeved purple shirt from my closet then bolted for the bathroom, only taking a second to register Carter's look of sympathy that rested in his eyes as he watched me go.

"Yes sir!" I called as I closed the door to the bathroom Carter and I shared then striped out of my long sleeved navy blue PJ shirt and grey fuzzy PJ pants then took a few seconds to change into the outfit for today. Once I had finished zipping up my jeans I sighed and looked into the mirror. I was about 5 foot 2 with long golden blonde hair that had sweeping bangs, my eyes were a dark sea storm blue that were ringed in black and my skin was pale with a few blemishes on my forehead. I sighed and poked at the biggest red dot thankfully hidden by my bangs, there was no way that thing would disappear by the time school started. After all my makeup had been applied and my bed made (as if) I slung my black messenger bag over my shoulder and made my way down the stairs and to the kitchen.

"Morning Daddy." I said on command, knowing that was what he wanted to hear. My stepdad, Tom Walker, was tall with short groomed brown hair and a small mustache on his face. His eyes, though dark brown, were in my opinion black coals that bore in my skin with no mercy. Tom worked as an accountant allowed him (unforchantly) allowed him to stay home. Giving me a small nod I walked over to the counter and pulled out a banana.

"Are you to ready for school?" Tom asked with a smile on his face, I silently nodded as Carter shrugged and casually leaned back into his chair.

"I suppose, as ready as I'll ever be." Tom nodded and motioned towards the front door.

"You guys should probably start heading out if you don't want to be late." Carter sighed and got up and headed out the front door, only hesitating to grab his red backpack from the ground. After saluting to us he headed out, a few seconds later I heard the engine start.

"Aren't you going?" Tom asked me as he raised an eyebrow at me. I nodded and put on a fairly fake smile.

"Oh ya, right. Sorry." After giving him a small wave I followed Carter's lead out the front door and ran up to his run down black pickup truck as fast as I could to avoid getting soaked by the rain.

"You ready?" He gently asked me, I shook my head.

"Never." Carter silently chucked and started to back out of the driveway.

xXx

It took about five minutes to actually get to the school but once there a bigger since of dread built up inside me. I was starting my sophomore year this year, or well continuing my sophomore year since we were starting in the middle of the term. The school itself was small and consisted of two buildings that didn't look any bigger than a single story, the parking lot—though was filled with parking spaces—had about half the amount of cars, but that might have been due to the fact we were a bit early. Sighing I grabbed my bag and started heading towards the first building and into the attendance office. Inside it was stuffy and hot, instantly making me regret the long sleeved shirt. At the counter running across the room stood a plump woman with black hair tightly pulled into a bun, when I cleared my throat she looked up and smiled.

"Hello dear, how can I help you?" I smiled a bit and nodded.

"I'm Annabeth Walker and this is my brother Carter. We are new and needed to pick up our schedules." Her eyes widened with understanding and she nodded, taking a moment to type a few things into a nearby computer.

"Of course of course!" She then handed me a schedule with my classes and Carter a schedule with all his junior classes listed, along with a map of the school. "Just have each of your teachers sign next to their class declaring you found your way and just bring it back when you're done alright dear?" I nodded, thanked her, and left the office. Once outside Carter gave me a small wink and gave me yet another salute.

"Now off to my personal grave. It was nice knowing you but alas, my time has come." With a dramatic bow Carter laughed and disappeared down the hallway, consumed by the students. I let out a small laugh and headed towards my first class.

xXx

My first of classes didn't go to terribly; I walked in, politely smiled and waved as the teacher introduced me (I knew the drill), then I took my seat and sighed with relief as the student barely gave me a second glance. When lunch came I gathered my new books and stuffed one in my bag as I carried the other, eyes mostly to the floor I hurried from the classroom and towards the lunchroom. I wasn't paying enough attention my face suddenly slammed into a really warm wall of flesh.

"Ow…"I muttered as I rubbed my nose and bent to retrieve my history book. The wall of flesh suddenly realized I was there as soon as my groan left my lips—as if the impact itself didn't catch his attention.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry!" The guy's deep voice called to me as he beat me in the act of picking my book up, holding it out for me; almost hesitantly I met his gaze. As soon as my eyes hit his deep brown eyes his face went slack for a moment then changed into a face of pure joy—then went to an expression of extreme concern and worry. "Oh god, your nose. Are you okay?" I nodded.

"Ya I'm okay it's just..." I removed my hand and groaned when I saw the coat of blood, how could I not of noticed that? "Bleeding…sorry for running into you I'll just go clean this up." I took the book with my clean hand and tucked it under my arm, covered my nose and intended to turn around but was stopped by the guy pulling out a worn out grey shirt from his bag and gently pressing it against my nose to stop the blood.

"Again, sorry about that." I shrugged, I'd had worse before and carefully I raised my hand and took the shirt from his, careful not to touch his hand. Once the shirt was in my hand I pulled it away from my nose.

"The blood just ruined your shirt." I whispered by the guy just shrugged.

"I don't care; I was going to get rid of it any way." I nodded and pressed it back to my nose.

"Thanks, well I'm going to go to the bathroom and clean this up, so….see ya." Without waiting for an answer I just walked away and to the nearest bathroom, not completely sure what just happened.

**Love it? Hate it? Want more? Let me know and review! Constructed critism is welcomed!**


	2. Chapter 2: Boy with the brown eyes

Thanks to the bloody nose by the time I had finished getting the blood to stop lunch was over so I was forced to go through the rest of my classes with an empty stomach. As soon as the final bell rang I was up, out of my seat, and into the hallway with record time—with my eyes actually up. Once I got into the parking lot I was relieved to see the rain had stopped, or at least had stopped to a slight drizzle. Standing on my tip toes I attempted to find where Carter had parked the car, finally finding it towards the back I practically skipped over to the car and stood next to it as I waited for Carter.

"Maybe!" I heard Carter's voice call out to someone, it was close too. Before long his tall form emerged with keys in hand.

"Hey Anna, listen, I'm going to go study at someone's house so I won't be back until later okay?" He held his keys out as a peace offering and I sighed but nodded. Taking the keys I climbed into the driver's seat and attempted to calm my nerves, pushing back images of my mother's accident I took a deep breath through my nose and started the car. After a small wave to Carter I pulled out and drove home.

xXx

"Annnaaaaaa come here Annnnaaaaa." Tom's slurring voice called from downstairs, I glanced nervously at my bedroom door and slowly got off of my bed and walked towards the handle. Taking a deep breath I started to venture out into the hallway, sighing I descended down the stairs; taking each step every thirty seconds as if the time itself could prevent what was about to happen. Once in the living room I took in the sight of Tom sitting on a chair, all lights off except for a single lamp draped on him like some bad good cop bad cop scene. In his hands was the belt.

"Yes sir?" I looked down at the floor and winced when a finger pulled my chin up to meet his eyes.

"Do you know what time it is Anna?" A single tear ran down my cheek as I nodded, without warning Tom's hand tightly went around my neck, cutting off my air flow, and started dragging my towards the door to the basement. "Walk." He barked, I nodded and descended the stairs—wincing at each of his own footsteps. In the basement mounted to the ceiling was two cuffs designed to hold my wrists up above my head, which of course was the first thing Tom went towards. "Shirt off." I nodded and pulled my purple shirt up and over my head, without hesitating Tom then grabbed my wrists and belted them into the cuffs.

"Alright Anna." Tom took a long swing of his beer. "What sins have you done this week?" That's right, he said sins. Tom's form of punishment was to belt and I as the only woman in the house made me the one with the most 'evil' or whatever. The beer is what Tom claimed unleashed his mind to the things normally unreachable (Yeah, stupid, I know). Knowing the punishment would be ten times worse if I said nothing I opened my mouth but was stopped when his sweaty finger started running along the scars on my arm, old and new. "What are these for?" His voice came out more as a hiss, I shuddered.

"I was upset sir, the nightmares were coming back." I whispered, Tom nodded then without warning the belt came down on my bare back, I screamed out in pain. From there on out each slash brought up memories that had gone wrong. Slash one, my mother getting remarried. Slash two, the accident with me in the backseat watching the life flood out of my mother's unmoving body. Slash three, the first bite if the blade that had pulled me so deeply down. Finally the hardest and most painful slash came, the beginning of Tom's confessions with me.

xXx

When Tom was done he roughly undid my cuffs and my body fell limply to the floor as tears freely ran down my face. After a stiff nod Tom disappeared up the steps and I assumed to his room as usual. I laid there a few minutes then picked up a nearby folded towel that Tom had 'thoughtfully' placed there for me. Wrapping it around my bleeding back I ascended the basement stairs then did the same to the stairs going upstairs, without hesitating I went into the bathroom. Undressing completely I dragged myself into the shower and stifled screams of pain as the water dug into the welts the belt had made. Once the shower was done I binded my wounds and went to bed.

xXx

As usual the nightmare came, images of bending metal and blood filled my head. The death of my mother happened because of some drunken teenagers…..here in this town. I was a seventh grader when my mother died and had originally lived in La Push, finally after several years Tom decided it was time to come back. Finally the nightmare shattered at my mother screaming my name. Bolting up in bed I breathed heavily as I tried to block the images out. Blood. Pain. Metal. Impaled—my mother's body being impaled. That was the breaker. Gasping I felt underneath my mattress until my fingers found what it was looking for, a sharp blade. Without hesitating I lashed at my skin until my mind was free of all thoughts except for the thumping of my own blood behind my ears. I sat there for a while like that, just listening to my heart, but the blood loss had started to kick in. I then reached under my bed and pulled out gauze, expertly wrapping my arm I nodded in satisfaction and laid back down on my pillow, then let the darkness pull me under.

xXx

The next day at school went pretty much the same; get up, drive to school, avoid all eye contact, etc. It wasn't until after lunch that things really changed. Walking into my Trig class I took my seat towards the back of the room and waited for Mr. Butler to start class. My eyes were so focused on my folder as I pulled out my homework from the night before that I felt a pair of eyes boring into me. I looked up and met the warm flesh wall from yesterday's eyes.

"Hi." He said a bit breathlessly. I pulled my eyebrows together in confusion and shook my head.

"How exactly are you in this class? You weren't here yesterday!" I said, my voice surprisingly strong and above a whisper. I then mentally slapped myself for being stupid. He probably skipped.

"Oh, I had to go home after lunch." I slowly nodded and formed an O with my mouth, dropping the subject I started to look down again.

"So you're new right?" I slowly nodded. "Cool, I don't think I got your name yesterday." I sighed, not really wanting to give my name but considered it a payment for running into him yesterday.

"Annabeth." If possible his smile got even bigger to reveal a set of perfect white teeth. It was only then I actually took the time to take in his looks. This guy was big, and when I mean big I mean huge like body builder kind of big but not in a disgusting sense. His eyes were a deep brown that went well with his extremely tanned skin and black hair; his cloths consisted of jean shorts and a white tee that showed off his body build rather nicely.

"Annabeth…" He whispered with a dazed look on his face, then shook his head and met my eyes. "Well hey, I'm Seth by the way—Seth Clearwater." I gave him a small wave and was about to tell him that I needed to work on my homework (which of course was already finished) but was luckily saved by Mr. Butler starting class.

Throughout the entire class I felt Seth's gaze on me more than once but I attempted to ignore it as I took notes, then once class was over I picked up my already gathered things, bolted out the door, and towards the truck. Thankfully Carter was already there so all I had to do was jump in and shut the door.

—Would you guys like me to do a **Seth Pov?** _**Review**_ and **let me know please. **


	3. Chapter 3: Eyes of Gold

**Thanks you to **_: BreeZ, PuNkFiTsThEPiCtuRe, and bluelover_** for reviewing! Think I could get some more?**

Seth's Pov- [The day before]

"Shut up man." I muttered as Jake and I walked out of the forest and towards Sam's house. Lately we had been trying to catch the red haired vamp but all she ever did was slip through our fingers.

"All I'm saying is that this little crush you have on Bella is a little unhealthy!" I gave a hatful chuckle under my breath and met Jake's gaze with a hard one of my own.

"And yours isn't?" I hissed, shaking my head I finished pulling my shirt over my head and jogged into the house. Sure I had a tiny crush on Bella but come one, I was fifteen! It wasn't like anything was ever going to happen, even though I did look about nineteen. Putting my happy boy face I smiled brightly at Emily as she held out a bowl full of muffins.

"Hello dear. Muffin? It's a miracle there are some still remaining, your brothers tore into them before they left for school." I sighed; it would be another tardy above all my others. Not that I cared, hell I'd have a job for life—with that who would care? Picking up two banana nut muffins I quickly stuffed the first into my mouth and plopped down onto a chair.

"So how's Leah doing?" Emily asked almost hesitantly, swallowing my muffin I sighed and my face fell into a frown.

"Not too great. She refuses to change since she'd be stuck in Sam's head, she'll come around though…." I let my sentence die off knowing Leah was the most stubborn girl in the world, there was a small chance she'd give into this. It had only been about a month since our first change—due to a pretty heated fight Leah and I got into, since then I'd been pretty cool with the whole thing.

Emily nodded, eyes filled with sympathy and grief. "Of course." She muttered, than turned to look at me. "School Seth?" I sighed and glanced at the clock, I was nearly an hour late. Nodding I jumped up, second muffin still in hand, grabbed my backpack from the front door, then jogged back over to Emily.

"See ya after school." I said while smiling then placed a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks for the muffins!" I called while I jogged out and towards the school.

xXx

It took about five or ten minutes to actually get to school but I was right in time for my next class (Yeah right, that only happens in cheesy movies.) In truth I had to walk into class in the middle of Mrs. Pritchett's history lesson. After an icy glare she turned back towards the door and I went to my seat in the very back. Smiling the girl sitting next to me leaned over and tried to give me a full show of her cleavage that was revealed by the low V neck. What was her name? Karry? Karen? Beat me.

"Did you hear?" She whispered to me I shrugged,

"Depends on what you mean. I hear a lot of things." I smirked, mildly amused by my lame inside joke. At my smirk the girl's heat erratically sped up, most likely from hormones.

"No no, there is a new student! Two actually, brother and sister. Though the boy looks _nothing _like the girl! She was in my Chem class, real quiet, I'm sure there's a story behind that!" I shrugged and rolled my eyes. Girl gossip was so stupid and did nothing but hurt others. Sighing I started to (or at least pretended to) take notes. Disappointed the girl huffed and turned back towards the board. Thank the Lord. Half way through the class I was starving and unforchantly I had consumed my last muffin on the walk here, so when the bell rang I leapt out of my seat and started for the cafeteria.

It took my about two minutes to devour the three slices of sausage pizza so I started to head back to my locker but stopped when a poetry contest flyer caught my eye. I had always been mildly interested in poetry and even wrote a bit. Sure the guys would laugh but I was sure if I just—

"Ow…" A small voice muttered from behind me. Surprised I turned around to see a small girl bending over to retrieve her text book.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry!" I exclaimed as I quickly reached down to pick up her book, beating her to it I handed it out towards her, finally the girl looked up. As soon as her eyes met mine I swear my heart stopped. Instantly I knew that gravity no longer held as she did; the beat of her heart, her scent that filled my nose, the sea storm blue eyes I was staring into—all of it was filling me completely and it was all perfect bliss. Then I noticed her cupping her nose. A sharp pang shot through my body; what if she was badly hurt! What if her nose was broken beyond repair! What if—

"Oh God, your nose. Are you okay?" I asked, silently pleading to myself that she was fine. My angle then nodded, sending her blonde locks bouncing—it was adorable.

"Yeah I'm okay it's just..." She removed her hand and realized her hand was covered in blood. As my heart contracted she just sighed and shook her head. "Bleeding…sorry for running into you I'll just go clean this up." Without hesitating I dug into my bad and pulled out my emergency shirt I kept there in case I ripped the one I was wearing and gently pressed it against her bleeding nose, my eyebrows pulled together with worry.

"Again, sorry about that." I muttered, concentrating on stopping the blood but she just shrugged as if it were nothing. Then slowly she reached up and took the shirt from my hands and pulled it off of her nose—why in the world would she do that!

"The blood just ruined you shirt." She whispered. There was something behind her voice that almost sounded broken but to show her I didn't care about the shirt I just shrugged.

"I don't care; I was going to get rid of it any way." I said and to my liking she nodded and pressed the shirt back against her nose.

"Thanks, well I'm going to go to the bathroom and clean this up, so….see ya." Without waiting for my answer she just turned and left, each step making me feel emptier.

"Hey man—listen I…" Jared then followed my gaze to my walking angel. "You didn't!" I just sighed and smiled a bit. Jared started laughing. "Come on Romeo, Sam will need to talk to you about this." Tugging my shirt Jared then pulled me further and further away from my life's purpose.

Annabeth's Pov- [Present time]

When we got home from school I intended to make dinner but groaned when I found the fridge and pantry nearly empty.

"Hey Daddy, can I head down to Forks to get food?" Tom grunted in living room so I took that as a yes, grabbed the truck keys, and walked to the truck, attempting to avoid any more pain my back was causing me. Wincing slightly as my back pressed up against the seat I started the car and started driving towards Forks.

Once my cart was nearly full I was so concentrated on adding up the amount that I didn't notice the cart that had appeared in front of me.

"Whoa!" I instantly stopped but not before our carts collided a bit. In dismay I instantly looked up into the woman's eyes. She was short with long caramel-colored, a heart shaped face, and pale white skin. Her eyes are what really caught my attention though—they were like a liquid gold.

"I am SO so sorry!" I gasped and pulled my cart a bit away. "I wasn't paying attention." My face heated up with embarrassment.

"It's quite alright dear." I shook my head but smiled at her. She then surprised me by reaching out and touching the skin of my neck. I flinched, not because of the fact her hands her ice but because she had touched the bruises that Tom had made.

"Where'd you get those?" She whispered with wide eyes, I pulled my eyebrows in confusion then realized I had forgotten to wear my scarf that I had worn to school.

"No-Nothing. It's nothing." I gave her a reassuring smile but her eyes still filled with sadness. "I've gotta go." Without waiting for an answer I went to the closet check out desk and loaded my things onto the counter.

"Your total is $170." The bored looking girl said to me in almost a monotone voice. I nodded and reached for Tom's debit card in my back pocket but gasped when I realized it wasn't there.

"No no no no…..I'm sorry I've left the card at home. I'll come back tomorrow and pay but I've gotta go make dinner and—"The girl was looking annoyed with me. "I'll pay." The woman with the cart I had run into said. Without hesitating she stepped forward and slid her card in while I stared wide eyed at her.

"Thank you." I whispered. "I'll pay you back of course and—"The woman shook her head.

"No need for that dear. I'm happy to help but if you'd like to help I could use an extra hand at my home two days a week with my garden." I quickly nodded.

"Alright, I'll do that." She smiled at me.

"My name is Esme Cullen by the way. I leave a little away so to reach me you could drive up to the hospital tomorrow and ask my husband Carlisle, he is a doctor there, to lead you back here." I smiled and nodded. "What's your name dear?"

"Annabeth Walker."

**Any questions so far? I'd be happy to answer anything!**


	4. Chapter 4: Sea storm blue

**To Bluelover- Yes, this is in eclipse before the war starts**

**Annabeth's Pov**_  
89SIN23=x so—_

"Hey Anna!" Carter cheerfully yelled as he jumped onto my bed, and on top of my homework. Sighing motioned to what he was laying on with my hands but he just shrugged. "I know you already have it done. I came up to tell you we've got school in 20 minutes? Yeah that sounds right." He seemed proud of himself as he nodded his head, blazing smile facing me. Attempting to hold back laughter I reached out to push him, it all changed in an instant. One moment Carter is laughing and smiling, the next his smile fades as he grabs my arm. "What's this?" He whispered, my eyebrows pulled together in confusion I lean over to look at what he saw—my cuts. Gasping I tried to jerk my arm back but his grip was firm.

"Nothing Carter." I mumbled knowing I was already sunk.

"Nothing? NOTHING? How the hell can you tell me that is nothing!" I sighed and kept my eyes to the ground, he then surprised me by releasing my wrist but charging around the room. "Where are they?" He demanded, twisting so I could see his blazing eyes.

"Where are what?" I whispered.

"The blades! Where the hell are they!" I shrugged, keeping my face as neutral as I could manage.

"Dad took them when he saw the scars at my last confession." Carter's calmed slightly when I mentioned his father; sighing Carter buried his face in his hands. Silently I smiled to myself and was thankful I had taken matters to my stomach last night instead.

"Promise?" He muttered. Pulling my sleeves down and grabbing my messenger bag I nodded.

"Promise." I whispered as I whisked past him. I hated lying to Carter but it would be the answer he would want to here and my blades really did keep me sane. Once in the car I refused to look at him as he drove to school, knuckles white against the steering wheel. Sighing Carter snuck a glance at me.

"You know you can talk to me right?" I laughed on the inside but nodded to him. As if, he was Tom's son. He didn't receive the confessions as I did, NEVER as I did. He didn't watch his mother die, no one would understand. As soon as we parked I bolted out of the car and towards the school.

ooOoo

"So what's your favorite color?" Sighing I looked up, trying to keep my annoyance at bay. For thirty minutes now Seth had been asking me questions; to be nice I would actually answer a few here and there.

"Guess." I whispered instantly regretting it, now he would go on for hours trying to guess my favorite color….great. His eyebrows pulled together as he tilted his head side to side, as if really thinking about the answer—it was kind of adorable…..WHERE DID THAT COME FROM! I shook my head as if I could get the thought out then patiently waited for him to answer.

"Well…"He finally said. "Based on your clothes and ipod headphones I see you with all the time." I stared wide eyed at him. No one had ever noticed my ipod was on most of the time. "I'd say black and purple." Seth then smiled, obviously pleased with himself. Numbly I nodded.

"Yes, and silver…" Quickly I looked back down and shook my head. "So what's yours?" I asked softly, not knowing—or caring, whether he heard me or not. Without warning a really really hot finger (no really, like BLAZING hot) made its way to my chin and lifted my eyes up to meet his.

"Sea storm blue. Without a doubt." I gaped like a fish, was I insane? Or did he really just say the color of my eyes? Thank goodness before I had to respond the bell rang, I stood up and gathered my stuff but before I could bolt Seth's eyes met mine. "Would you consider going to a bon fire tomorrow?" I don't know what drove me to the answer. Maybe it was the puppy dog look in his eyes, or the way his smile put me in a trance, but in the end I just sighed.

"Maybe." I whispered then fled from the room. Mentally slapping myself for saying that. On the way to the trunk, by the grace of God, I caught sight of Carter and touched his arm.

"Can I borrow the keys? I need to go somewhere and I was wondering if someone else could drive you home?" Carter sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What do you need them for?" I just shrugged and gripped the strap of my messenger bad tighter.

"I need to drive to the hospital." At Carter's alarmed expression I held up my hands. "Not for myself! I got a job working for this ladies garden and she said her husband would show me the way to their house!" His expression calmed instantly and he smiled, holding the keys out to me.

"A JOB! Great! Yeah just be home by seven alright? I'll make dinner tonight!" I smiled and took the keys, only hesitating slightly I bounced up and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Carter!" Running to the car I jumped in, touched the scarf around my neck which hid the bruises, and drove towards the hospital.

ooOoo

When I walked through the doors to the hospital the first thing that hit me was the awful smell of sterilizing disinfectant. Resisting the urge to gag I put on a small smile and made my way to the plump woman sitting at the counter. Raising her green eyes she brushed a stray piece of red hair out of the way and smiled.

"May I help you?" I nodded and placed my fingers on the counter.

"I'm here to see a Dr. Cullen? His wife told me to come here." The lady nodded and gestured down the hall.

"His office is right down there dear; his name is on the door." I thanked her then started walking down the hall till I found the correct room. Slightly knocking on the door I waited a few minutes but when no response came I opened the door and peeked inside.

"Great…" I muttered. The doc wasn't in, so I closed the door, pulled out my ipod, and sunk to the floor as I waited. I had gotten through three songs when finally I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. Looking up I saw one of most gorgeous men I have ever encountered. He was tall with golden blonde hair and pale white skin, his face sculpted and like his wife he had golden eyes.

"Can I help you?" He asked, voice putting me in a small trance before I shook myself out of it.

"Um yeah, I'm here for Dr. Cullen." I muttered knowing who he already was, but he gave me a small smile.

"Speaking." I widened my eyes in fake surprise.

"Oh great! Your wife told me to come here to find out where you live?" He nodded and continued to smile.

"Yes, she told me. She also mentioned that you had a pretty bad bruise on your neck and wanted me to look at it." Damn. I waved it away and tightened my scarf around my neck, heart accelerating.

"It's nothing really." I tried to wave it off but his eyes turned a bit harder.

"You sure? Where'd you get it?" I sighed and shrugged, mumbling nonsense saying I didn't remember. Thankfully Dr. Cullen took a look at his watch and went into the office to gather his things. "We can probably get out of here now, do you need a ride?" I shook my head but thanked him then followed him out.

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: My Angel

Seth's Pov- The day before

"What are you boys doing out of school?" Sam called out to us as we emerged from the tree line. Jared's hand griped tightly around my arm as he dragged me towards the car.

"Guess who found their personal sun?" Sam's eyebrows pulled together in confusion for a split second before his entire face broke into a smile. Crossing the space left between us he patted my back and finished leading me into the house. I couldn't care less, my angle was in pain. Once inside the house Sam got us to sit on the couch as I glanced nervously at the door every few seconds.

"So who's the girl Seth?" I smiled brightly as I remembered the way her golden locks framed her delicate face, the way her eyes glowed, her soft voice. Then suddenly darkness came upon me and I stared at Sam in devastation.

"I-I don't even know her name!" I gasped and Jared sighed.

"Well how old does she seem?" I sighed and ran my russet hand through my dark hair.

"Umm….fifteen maybe? Sixteen? Around that." I nodded reassured. She defiantly wasn't older than me, last month I had turned fifteen; a year younger than Jake and Quil though Brady and Collin were still only fifteen. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam's face turn serious.

"It's you've imprinted Seth, but we need to go over some ground breakers. First, control your anger at ALL times understood?" I quickly nodded, there was NO way I was going to get mad around my angel. "Second, you need to understand that ninety percent of the time we can't refuse the commands of our imprint so if you don't want to do something don't put yourself in that position okay?" I nodded once again and started to stand up.

"I need to get back; she hit her nose by running into me." Jared sighed.

"School's over bro. Ended about three minutes ago." I groaned and sat down, there was no way I would be able to see her now, hell I didn't even know her name! Quietly Emily emerged from the kitchen with a plate of cookies, a huge smile on her face as she stared at me.

"Cookies?" I nodded and took one, my heart pounding as if it counted the seconds until the next time I would see her.

ooOoo

Not once. Not a single glance of her throughout the day! Deep down I knew I was about to lose it, my body couldn't stand being away from her for this long. Gloomily walking into class I gasped when I saw her sitting there, by luck right behind my vacant seat, doodling on a piece of paper. Smile on my face I walked over and plopped down into the hard red chair. After just staring at her for a few minutes she finally looked up.

"Hi." I finally mustered out, unable to catch my breath when her eyes met mine. Looked at me for a few seconds, her eyebrows pulled into an adorable look of confusion then quickly she looked from me to the door.

"How exactly are you in this class? You weren't here yesterday!" She stated, I just shrugged and smiled.

"Oh, I had to go home after lunch." She then formed an O with her mouth and lowered her eyes; unable to drop the conversation (if you could even call it that) I spoke up.

"So you're new right?" She slowly nodded, eyes still down to her desk. "Cool, I don't think I got your name yesterday." She sighed then finally looked up to me, her sea blue eyes boring into my soul.

"Annabeth." I smiled even bigger. Annabeth, my angel's name was Annabeth. So perfect for her, instantly my mind started coming up with different possibilities; Anna, Banana, Anna the Angel…but in the end nothing compared.

"Annabeth…" I whispered in complete bliss, her name rolling off my tongue and leaving behind a sweet taste. Quickly I shook my head and smiled at her, meeting her eyes.

"Well hey, I'm Seth by the way—Seth Clearwater." Annabeth gave me a small wave and opened her mouth, preparing myself to hear her voice once again I leaned in closer gazed deeper into her eyes—then the damn teacher started talking.

Annabeth's Pov- Present time.

"Esme darling!" Dr. Cullen called out as we walked from the garage and into the kitchen. Upon coming towards the house it had taken complete self- control to hold back the gasp I felt when I saw the mansion. The garage hadn't helped my shock when I saw the different selections of sport cars that had to cost more than my house.

Esme's small framed snapped me out of my thoughts as she approached us, a big smile upon her face.

"Why hello darling." She said to me after she placed a small precious kiss upon Dr. Cullen's perfect lips. Smiling at her I nodded then gestured around me.

"Your home is gorgeous." I forced my voice to be above a whisper but keeping an inside voice, Tom had taught me that being loud is very rude and would be punished greatly.

"Why thank you. CHILDREN!" Esme suddenly called out, a few seconds later several teenagers appeared. All just as beautiful as the other. "This is my family. Emmett, Rosalie and her twin brother Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Bella." I gave an awkward wave and nearly shrieked as the biggest boy suddenly attacked me into a hug and spun me around.

"EMMETT!" Esme screamed but Emmett just laughed.

"She is so TINY! Alice I almost think she is smaller than you!" He put me down long enough not only to calm by erratic hear but to also shoot me a small smirk. "You shall now be known as Shorty." One of the girls then stepped forward, she was absolutely gorgeous with long blonde locks and a killer body than most girls would kill for.

"You have to excuse Emmett, he is a little hyper, and I don't believe we've seen you around school." I quickly shook my head and forced myself to make eye contact.

"No, I go to school on the Rez; it's where I was born so I'm allowed I suppose you could say." The girl's nose crinkled but she nodded in the end. I turned towards Esme. "So you wanted me to work in the garden?" She looked confused for a moment then nodded.

"Oh yes yes! Right out here but you won't want to get those clothes dirty, Alice dear? Do you think you have anything Annabeth can fit into?" The girl with the black hair burst into a smile and nodded. The other girl, the one that looked rather plain let out a small laugh.

"Now she's done it." She muttered and Alice shot her a glare.

"Quite woman." She laughed then started skipping up the stairs. Reluctantly I followed to find Alice by her bed with a pair of jean shorts and a short sleeved white tee shirt. How'd she do that so fast? Blushing I looked at the floor.

"Umm… do you have any long sleeved shirts I can wear?" Alice nodded and pulled out a light blue cotton long sleeved tee shirt.

"Yeah, why?" I looked away and shrugged.

"I get cold fast." What a lie.

xXx

Ten minutes later I was calmly pulling up weeds when Esme came up behind me and handed me a cool glass of water.

"Just thought you could use this." I nodded and slowly drank the water.

"Thanks." She waved it away then plopped down next to me.

"So Annabeth, tell me about your family." I instantly looked away and continued pulling up weeds and shrugged.

"Nothing much to tell. I was born here, my mother married and I got an older step brother, my mother died in a car accident and I moved a lot. We moved back and I live with my step dad and brother." I said avoiding her eyes.

"Annabeth? Does your step dad hurt you?" Her question caused me to jump and pull a weed a little too roughly sending me backwards. Catching myself on my right arm I looked at her with wide eyes.

"N-No ! Why would you ask that?" She sighed.

"The bruises just surprised me and looked like the ones I'd receive by my first husband." I opened my mouth to speak but she suddenly held up a hand. "Are you bleeding?" I looked at her, completely confused but she just pointed to the blood soaked sleeve.

"SHIT!" I called and quickly stood up, cradling my arm to my chest. Esme looked at me in concern.

"Maybe Carlisle should take a look at that." She said moving towards me, I fiercely shook my head and started running towards my car.

"It's fine! I'm late for dinner! I'll wash the shirt and get it back to you! PROMISE!" I said as I reached my truck, dove into the front seat and reached for the ignition and groaned when I saw the keys were gone, still in the house with my jeans. "Dammit!" I screamed and slammed my fists into the steering wheel. There was no way I was going back into that house at the moment, tearing running my face I got out of the car and started walking in the direction of La Push but was quickly stopped by a voice behind me.

"ANNABETH!" Called the blonde boy. Groaning I turned around and looked at the ground so he couldn't see my tears.

"yeah?" I whispered, he jogged up to me and held up my keys.

"You might want these." Nodding I took the keys and climbed into my car. "Thanks." He nodded then went back inside. Starting my car I drove away in tears.


	6. Chapter 6: Tears like Rain

Seth's Pov- Present day and time.

Her hair, so golden and lush, her eyes so bright beneath her long eye lashes…..her lips—my god her lip!

"_Dude, I know you're in love but can you PLEASE shut up?" _Embry's annoyed 'voice' call out through my head; I let a wolf related sigh and pushed myself to run faster—trailing Embry's heels.

"_Sorry man, I just can't stop thinking about her…._" I heard Embry snort; he then gave me a mental eye roll.

"_No shit Sherlock." _ I rolled my eyes and stopped running, sitting my furry butt on the ground I sighed again.

"_We haven't picked up anything tonight Embry….I'm sure the red head isn't out." _ Embry pondered the thought for a few moments then appeared at my side.

"_I suppose that's true… fine. I'm calling patrol off for tonight, I'll howl for Jake and Sam; maybe they can pick up something I didn't" _As soon as he said the word 'go' I nodded and charged through the forest until I found a place to change back. Once my pants were zipped up I ran to the tree line and stepped into the pouring rain. Running towards my house I suddenly stop when I hear the sounds of sobs coming from the cemetery. Instantly inching a bit closer to the sounds I listened.

"I- I should of died mommy. I should of died with you, maybe…just maybe I can still die and—"I suddenly recognized the voice—my angel. Fear and concern radiated through me as I heard the words leave her mouth, not to mention that she was in the pouring rain. I walked up to her.

"Annabeth?" She jumped and sharply turned around, almost losing her balance in the process. Head to toe she was soaking wet, her teeth slightly chattering.

"What do you want?" She whispered, refusing to meet my eyes. I sighed and stepped closer.

"You're freezing. What are you doing out here?" I shrugged and stared at her feet, hugging herself to keep warm. Grinding my teeth I concentrated on not running to her right then and there, pulling her into my arms, then keep her safe and warm; but I couldn't….not yet.

"I was driving home and my car broke down…" She muttered I slowly nodded while on the inside I was screaming thanks. Walking slowly towards her I slid my arm around her shoulders, giving her some heat. She winced.

"Why don't you come back to my house? I'm sure there are some dry clothes there and my mom made cookies." She was stiff underneath my shoulders but slowly and hesitantly nodded.

"Okay."

xXx

"So that's her?" My mother gently asked me as I lounged on the couch watching tv. Annabeth was in my bathroom taking a hot shower. She had refused at first, insisting that she had to go home but as soon as my mother had seen her shivering she convinced her to warm up. I nod and smile.

"Yes, isn't she perfect?" My mom smiled but didn't answer me as she walked away. After an episode of _The Ghost Whisperer _I realized the water had shut off in the bathroom. Eyebrows pulling together I got up and moved to the bathroom my sister and I shared. Realizing that Annabeth's trail led out of the bathroom and to my bedroom I slightly knocked but when she didn't answer I gently pushed open the door and smiled at the sight in front of me. Annabeth asleep on my bed, my blankets curled up around her. After slight hesitation I walk over quietly and kiss her softly on her forehead.

"Night Angel." I whispered then walked back out of the room. "Hey mom?" I called out; she appeared a few seconds later, a load of laundry in her hands.

"Yes Seth?" I smiled and plopped myself onto a bar stool.

"Anna is asleep; I don't want to wake her up though, should we call her parents?" My mom sighed but nodded.

"Yes I suppose, what's her last name?"

"Walker." She nodded then left to make the call.

xXx

Annabeth's Pov-The next day.

"Wakie wakie….we've got eggs and bacon…"I mumbled something no human could understand than rolled over to my stomach.

"Go away Carter. Five more minutes." The voice laughed, a great booming laugh, something that was so not Carter's. Eyes flying open I find mine meeting Seth's.

"Oh god! What time is it?" I frantically say as I throw myself out of the covers, his covers, and stared wide eyed at him.

"It's ten AM." I groaned and stared racing for the door, the whole way screaming curse words in my head. "Hey where are you going!" Seth called after me; I stopped shortly but didn't look at him.

"I need to get home." Seth chuckled.

"Don't worry; we called your dad while you were asleep. He said he'd pick you up this morning." My blood ran cold.

"Great." I muttered. While trying to avoid his eyes I took in the room. It was fairly small with a single cream couch and a tv in front of it. To the left of the couch was a counter that led to the kitchen, across from the kitchen was a hallway that held three bedrooms and a bathroom. Heart thumping hard in my chest I allowed Seth to lead me to the kitchen, a plate of eggs there and waiting.

"Thanks." I mumbled and looked down at my plate.

"So Annabeth, you're new here?" I jumped at the sound of Seth's mom's voice, my alarmed eyes meeting hers. Her face pulled together in shock then softened. I slowly nodded and lowered my eyes again.

"Technically…I was born here, then moved after—well I moved away but I'm back…" I ate a little bit of eggs then looked up to see Seth and his mom sharing a look. I was about to comment but suddenly the doorbell rang, what happened next was a blur. I was only aware of saying goodbye to Seth and thanking him for helping me then as I left for the door Seth's unnaturally hot hand gently caught my arm. I met his eyes.

"You're still coming to the bon fire on Friday right?" I nodded and left the house, once in the car Tom took one look at me and sighed.

"You know the punishments for spending the night with a man Anna. We will deal with this later." I silently nodded as he drove away.

**Review please! Sorry for the wait! I was having SERIOUS trouble with uploading chapters! **


	7. Chapter 7: Hands of Ice

Annabeth's Pov

When we got home Tom's punishment was unusually harsh, I tried to blame it on the thought today was the day my mother died….but it might have been because Carter was fast asleep. Afterwards he left me with my fate for the next three day, I was to fast and think of my sins; translation: I would starve for three days and try my best not piss him off.

Slowly getting off the basement floor I yelp out in pain at every movement. There was no way I'd make it through the day. Fighting black spots that threatened to pull me under I painfully climb the stairs, leaning against the railing the whole way up, then did the same up to the second story. Once I took a shower and my wounds were…fairly bound I made my way back to my room, tears freely flowing down my face. Glancing at the clock I sigh, 5:30am, Carter would be awake any moment. Falling into bed I cried out as my back it the mattress, positive my back started bleeding again I silently praised myself for binding it an extra time with the gauze. Closing my eyes I attempted to relax and fall asleep.

xXx

"Annabeth? Sweet heart time to wake up for school." I groaned and winced at I moved, I was slightly aware of Carter's hand gently shaking my shoulder; I ground my teeth to keep from screaming. Slightly opening my eyes I whimper.

"I don't want to go to school." Carter's face pulled into concern.

"Do you feel sick?" I nodded, not only was my back on fire but every part of me hurt to no end. He gently put a hand on my forehead. "You're a little warm, hold on, I'll be right back." He then disappeared into the bathroom then returned with a thermometer. "Open." I crinkled my nose but did as he said when it beeped he took it out and frowned. "A little high for my liking." Carter sighed. "I'll go tell Dad that you're sick, I don't necessarily want you home alone since he leaves around ten….." I closed my eyes and a shiver over took my body, the pain in my back grew stronger, I winced. "What? What's wrong?" He automatically demanded as he saw my pain. I slightly shook my head.

"Headache. Call the Cullens and tell them I'm sick and unable to make it." He nodded and left again, coming back with Advil and a glass of water. Tilting my head up I took it without hesitation. Once laid back down Cater left to tell Tom I was sick and to call the Cullens. Closing my eyes I fell back asleep.

xXx

Seth's Pov

My heart pounded with joy as I made my way to class—our class, I'd see Annabeth and it would be a great day. Yesterday after she had left my mother had tried to talk to me about something…but all I could focus on was my angel leaving with her dad; my pillows still smelled like her so I refused to wash them.

As soon as I walked in the door my eyes found her seat, my heart painfully skipped a beat as I saw the seat empty. _She just isn't here yet _I told myself as I sat down and got my homework fun the weekend out. Twenty minutes into class she still wasn't in class and my mind was racing through the different possibilities, was she hurt? Kidnapped? _Dead?_ I pushed the last possibility out of my head. No. She couldn't be, I'd know. After a soft knock at the door a boy with red hair walked in and strolled over to the teacher's desk.

"Hello, I'm Carter Walker; I'm here to pick up Annabeth's homework. She's out sick today." Without realizing it I stood up, my eyes most likely wild. Mr. Boren looked at me with alarm and Carter's gaze followed.

"May I help you Mr. Clearwater?" I ignored him and looked desperately at Carter.

"What's wrong with her? Is she okay?" Carter's eyes filled with surprise at my sudden questions then sighed.

"This morning she had a temp of 102.1 F. Her skin was drained of all color too." He ran a hand through his red hair. "I'll probably call Dr. Cullen later, or just drive her there myself, he offered to look at her when I called to say she couldn't make it." I gaped for a moment then shook my head.

"Why does she go to the Cullen's?" I carefully said, I might not be as hateful towards them as the others since we were working together to get rid of the red head but I wasn't to thrilled about my imprint going over there. Carter shrugged.

"She didn't say but I think she helps Mrs. Cullen out." I nod and sit down in my seat. Gathering the homework and nodding towards me Carter starts to leave.

"Can you call me tonight and tell me how she's doing? My home phone number is in the phone book." I say as I meet his blue eyes, he nods then leaves. For the rest of the class I silently did my homework, my heart aching even more with each beat with the knowledge that my angel was in pain.

Annabeth's Pov

Suddenly I was woken from my deep slumber by two arms picking me up; as they touched my back I groaned in pain, the owner gave me a calming shh. Time blended together as I came and went from consciousness. I remember the sound of a car engine and being picked up again but each time I'd fall asleep again. Suddenly I felt cold fingers press against my neck.

"Her pulse is a bit slow but fairly strong." I heard a man mutter, there was movement around me then I felt the bottom of my shirt being tugged up, my eyes snapped open and met Dr. Cullen's, instantly my hands pulled my shirt back down. Dr. Cullen looked at me with a bit of concern as did Carter as he peered over the doctor's shoulder. "Annabeth, I'm just going to listen to your heartbeat alright?" He showed me the stethoscope as if I needed proof. I shook my head.

"I'm fine." I muttered. Dr. Cullen sighed and brought the stethoscope to my chest, over my shirt and listened anyways. Once he was done he shined a light in my eyes and did a few other basic tests.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions alright?" I nodded. "Alright, first, have you been eating properly?" I nodded again and took a deep breath.

"Yes though I am fasting for the next three days." Carter raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. Dr. Cullen on the other hand frowned.

"That might not be a wise idea at the moment." I shrugged.

"I'll consider it." He sighed then wrote something down. Dr. Cullen then raised my sleeve up a bit and gestured to the bandages.

"What are those from?" I shrugged and looked as though it were nothing.

"I was at a pet store and a cat cut me with its claws." Lame lie, I know. Carter looked at me disapprovingly but Dr. Cullen sighed and looked at me with a doubtful expression, writing something else down he looked at Carter.

"I'm fairly certain it's the flu, here's a prescription that I recommend and just keep an eye on her for a while and call me with updates." Carter nodded, took the paper Dr. Cullen had handed him, then walked back towards me and prepared to pick me up. I waved him away.

"I can walk you know." In one swift movement I stood up, very dumb on my part because before I knew it the floor was tilting up at me at an alarming rate. Before I hit the ground a pair of cold arms caught me as the darkness overwhelmed be, sending me into unconsciousness once again.

**Review! **_**Any questions?**_


	8. Chapter 8: Progress

**So sorry for the wait! Fanfiction wasn't letting me log in so I couldn't update…plus I've become an addict to a Role Play group on goodreads that I created. But here's your chapter!**

Annabeth's Pov

Three days has passed since I got sick; by some miracle Carter and Doctor Cullen hadn't seen my back. During the period of me being sick Seth had apparently tried to visit exactly five times….and had called twenty three times to check up on me. In most situations I suppose that should be considered creepy but I felt nothing but safe. Tom hadn't dared to touch me once in my time of weakness but secretly I think that has something to do with the fact Carter was with me most of the time. Today was Friday and I was going back to school.

Standing alone in my room I quickly pull out my dark jeans and a long sleeved dark green shirt. After painfully undressing I carefully pull my new clothes for the day on, slowly so I didn't reopen any of my back wounds. Once my clothes were on I made a sudden decision to put on my tan combat boots, I quickly tied up the laces then headed for the bathroom where I brushed through my blonde locks.

"Anna?" I looked into the mirror to see Carter leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed.

"mmmhmmm?" I said as I brushed my teeth and spit into the sink.

"You feeling alright?" I nodded quickly and put away my purple tooth brush, Carter nodded with approval.

"Good, I'll be in the car-just grab something to eat on your way out." I groaned then turned to face him.

"Carter, you know I'm fasting right now." Carter then sighed, threw his hands in the air, and then disappeared out to the car. There my day begun.

xXx

Seth's Pov

"Dude, chill, she'll be here!" Paul impatiently said to me, I just groaned and ran a hand through my hair.

"How do you know Paul?" I ask as I sit stiffly in his car seat as we drive to school. Paul rolled his eyes.

"Because her brother is in my History class you idiot." I relaxed a bit, knowing my angel would be at school brightened my day just a bit. "So is she coming to the bon fire tonight?" I nodded with a smile.

"Yes, I got her to come." Paul smiled knowingly and averted his gaze from the road to be for a second.

"What's her name again?" I stared aghast for a moment.

"She's my _imprint _and you don't even know her name!" I practically yelled but Paul just shrugged.

"I wasn't paying attention, there was a steak on my plate when you told us….seriously Seth, what do you expect from me?" I sigh and rolled my eyes, that was Paul for ya.

"Annabeth Marie Walker." I said in a love struck daze. Paul's face paled a bit.

"Walker?" I nodded my head.

"On second thought I think I need to do something tonight….I won't be able to make it." I opened my mouth to ask why but Paul hopped out of the car and marched towards the school before I could, I hadn't even noticed that we had stopped. Smile on my face I gripped my bag and followed him.

xXx

"Hey Annabeth, how are ya feeling?" I flopped down into my chair and took in every inch of her perfect face; her lips, her eyes, her hair… I mentally shook myself back to reality as she stared at the paper in front of her. She shrugged.

"Fine I suppose, just a small fever." She mumbled quietly, I nodded knowing she was down playing it by a lot.

"So are you excited about the bon fire tonight?" A giant smile played across my face then fell as she looked up, confusion dancing over her face.

"Bon fire?" She quietly asked I nodded slowly.

"You said you'd go the bon fire with me tonight." I nearly whispered. She smacked herself in the face—I wish she wouldn't do that.

"That's tonight?" I nodded. "Alright what time is it?" She asked without meeting my eyes, I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Umm…say around four? If-If you want I could come home with you after school, show you what to bring?" Annabeth bit her lip, deep in thought.

"Alright." She whispered. "We can take Carter's truck." I smiled brightly.

"GREAT!" I exclaimed then turned back towards the board, completely pumped for class to end.

**Short chapter…I know… I'll try and update tomorrow. Review!**


	9. Chapter 9: What the Hell just happened?

**Here it is as promised! And trust me, the thing with Paul will be revealed later on. **

Annabeth's Pov.

"So where are you guys going?" Carter asked a bit stiffly as he glanced back at a very cramped Seth in the back seat.

"The traditional bon fire that my friends and have nearly every month." Carter's mouth tightened but he quickly sighed.

"Alright, have her home around ten understood? Dad said this was fine right Anna?" I groaned and shut my eyes tightly.

"I forgot to ask him…" I whispered, Carter sighed and gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"I'll cover for you but only this one time alright?" I nod thankfully, I was taking a huge risk by even taking Seth home—despite the fact I knew that Tom wasn't even home. As we pulled into the drive way I was close to hyperventilating, my chest rising then falling quickly and for what? Seth? I barely knew the boy, why should I risk my hide for one night with him? I didn't know why at the moment but I just felt like he was worth it, he made me feel safe when I was near him. Gripping my bag I hopped out of the truck and headed for the front door, keys in hand.

"So this is where you live?" Seth asked. I surprised myself by laughing.

"Like you don't know! You visited my house like fifty million times when I was sick!" I said as I laughed, Seth just shrugged.

"Eh, I was worried." He said simply. I rolled my eyes and unlocked the door as Carter stared at me in shock. Oh god forbid his little sister actually have friends for once. I know, the fact I considered Seth a friend surprised me too. Once we walked in I dropped my bag on the ground, as did Carter and Seth.

"Pretty home" Seth mutters as he took in my home. I shrugged.

"Let me give you the grand tour." I muttered as I led him into the living room.

"I don't think I have to say what this is." I left the room and took him to the kitchen, bathroom, hallway, and to the door of Tom's room.

"What's this?" Seth asked when we passed the door to the basement, my torture chamber.

"NOTHING!" I quickly said then without thinking I grabbed his hand and started leading him upstairs, my heart doing back flip as electricity ran through my skin where it touched his.

"Will I ever know what it is?" He teased as I led him into my room, I shrugged.

"Someday." I lied then turned around to see him smiling brightly.

"So this…is your room?" I blushed and nodded.

"Yeah." He smiled and walked over to my closet, running his hands over the cloths over the material, his eyes grazed over my unmade bed—damn I wish I had made that bed. "It's not much but—"

"It's great." He said with a huge smile. I nodded.

"So what am I supposed to wear?" Seth shrugged.

"A swimsuit under clothes I suppose, it's supposed to be fairly warm tonight too." I nod and pull out my black bikini, a long sleeved purple shirt, and jean shorts.

"I'll be back." I said quickly than ran to the bathroom and changed, brushed my hair into a quick pony tail, and reapplied some of my makeup—water proof this time. I then ran back to my bedroom. "Ready!" I announced then suddenly Seth was right there, scooping me into his arms, his lips coming down on mine. I reacted simply on instinct, my arms snaked around his neck as his arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him. Our lips danced together, soft and warm. I moaned when his lips left mine and made their way down my neck, tilting my head back I kept my eyes shut, my heart pounding in my chest.

"What the Hell is going on in here!" I jumped back from Seth and spun around to see Carter staring wide eyed at us, I blushed and realized what I had been doing.

"Sorry." Seth muttered. "Anna if you still want to go we should get going." I blushed.

"Alright, let me just grab my bag." Reaching towards the end of my bag I picked up my black purse that consisted of a wallet, gum, iPod, and my blades hidden in a pocket. I followed Seth out of the room but was stopped by Carter's hand.

"If he tries anything, call me and I'll pick you up alright?" I nodded, hugged Carter, than left after Seth…not completely sure what just happened.

**Short I know but I have to go somewhere! Review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Angel of the Sea

**Hey y'all, here's your update, hope you enjoy. It should be longer than the last two, cause the last two I had to cut short because of homework and going out. If you have any questions just let me know! **

Annabeth's POV

"Calm down Annabeth, they won't attack you on first sight." I just gripped the steering wheel tighter; my knuckles went white with the force.

"Anna." I said quietly as I glanced over at him. He gave me a confused look.

"What?" I sighed and relaxed a bit in my seat then turned my gaze back to the road.

"Call me Anna." I glanced at him again; his mouth was pulled into a huge smile….his eyed in a daze. It made me smile, the effect I had on Seth was so unusual and new to me that smiling was the only thing I could do.

"Anna…." Seth breathed out; I rolled my eyes and pulled into a parking space close to the beach. My heart pounded in my chest at the thought of what I was about to do; I Annabeth Marie Walker was about to socialize with men….tons of men. I shuddered and that snapped Seth out of trance.

"You okay?" I bit my lip and nodded as I lowered my gaze, my lip that had touched Seth's…I blushed at the thought.

"Yeah, just nervous." I whispered. Suddenly my door opened and Seth was standing there, my mind trying to wrap around how he had gotten there so fast I didn't catch on to the fact the Seth gently cupped my face with his superhot hand and brushed his lips against mine. Before I could react he pulled away.

"They'll love you, trust me." He leaned down for another kiss; my heart took off in my chest. What the Hell was I doing! If Tom found out about me…kissing… I'd be dead for sure. Thinking quick I blushed and turned away to 'grab my phone' then ducked under his arm, my shoulder bag in place.

"Okay, let's do this." I whispered and with a small smile Seth started walking forward, a small cent of hurt in his deep brown eyes, it made me feel guilty. To make up for not kissing him I hesitantly took his hand. "Don't let me fall on my face." I said but didn't meet his eyes.

"Never." Seth said with so much sincerity it hurt. I nodded as he led me to a group of huge men and a few women laughing around a bonfire. "Hey guys!" Seth bellowed out to them, I shrunk into his side—my safe place. The men looked our way with huge smiles, there were about seven men and four girls in the circle (the youngest looked no older than four and was resting on one of the boys laps.) One of the men instantly leapt up and made his way towards us in a graceful manner. He was tall and buff with short black hair and russet skin like Seth's, he was shirtless with only a pair of cutoff jeans that went to his knees. Once he got to us he patted Seth on the back and held his hand out to me, I on reflex recoiled. The man looked at Seth with confusion then pulled his hand back.

"You must be Annabeth! I'm Sam, Sam Uley." I gave him a small smile as I lowered my eyes from his.

"Hello." I said quietly. Slowly Seth squeezed my hand and started leading me forward, I was terrified.

"Annabeth, this is Jacob, Quil, Embry, Jared, Collin, and Brady. The lovely ladies are Sam's girlfriend Emily, my sister Leah, Kim, and little Claire." He said as he gestured to each person. I nodded and smiled at them, the smile a little forced—Hell I wouldn't be surprised if I looked like a deer in headlights. One of the women came up to me and hugged me without warning; I flinched and hesitantly hugged her back. When she pulled away her eyes were confused but she smiled. "As Seth said I'm Emily. We've heard so much about you." I surprised myself by laughing softly.

"I hope it's all good." She laughed and nodded.

"Of course." I relaxed a bit; she seemed nice enough and seemed to like me. Smiling for real I gripped on to Seth's hand as he led me to a log and sat down, I followed his lead.

"So Annabeth, what grade are you in?" Quil asked as he bounced Claire who giggled nonstop.

"I'm a sophomore." I said softly, Quil nodded and smiled.

"Really? I don't think I've seen you around school! Jake, Embry, and I are in the same grade as you. Your Sethy Wethy is a freshman." I blushed when he said that Seth was mine but then I looked at Seth with confusion.

"You're a freshman?" Seth blushed and nodded.

"Yeah, I thought you knew that…. I'm fifteen." Fifteen? I gaped.

"You look like you nineteen!" I exclaimed, some of the boys chuckled while others looked nervous. Seth's eyes had a hint of hurt in them, he met my gaze.

"Does it matter that I'm fifteen?" He almost whispered, I shook my head.

"Well no, I just turned sixteen like two months ago, I was just surprised I suppose…." Seth's face broke into a smile.

"Good. Who wants food?" Shit, I forgot about the other part of Tom's punishment—the fasting. All the boys instantly gave a whoop of joy and grabbed around the range of two cheese burgers, two hotdogs, and a plate full of chips. Before Seth took his portion he looked at me.

"What do you want?" I pretended to think it over.

"I'm not that hungry; can I just have a soda or something?" Seth's eyebrows pulled together in confusion but he nodded and handed me a cold coke.

"You should eat something though, you're tiny." He laughed and poked my stomach, it tickled so I laughed and guarded my stomach with my arms.

"That tickles!" I exclaimed. Seth rose one eyebrow and gave me an evil smirk.

"It does huh?" Without warning he pushed me to the soft sand and started tickling my stomach, I shrieked with laughter as tears leaked out of my eyes. Everyone else watched us with amusement.

"STOP! I SURRENDER!" I gasped out as I laughed, Seth chuckled and pulled away, sitting up I heard a small voice.

"What are those!" A small voice exclaimed.

"What's what Claire Bear?" Quil asked softly, the young girl pointed towards me.

"Those thingies on her back!" In panic I realized my shirt had ridden up a bit. Hastily I pulled it down so no scars were showing.

"Those? Probably just where the sand had rubbed against my back." I lied smoothly. Seth looked at me with concern as Emily whispered something in Sam's ear; my heart started pounding, then to seem normal I opened the coke. It sprayed everywhere on me. _Great…just great…._I thought as I held back tears.

"You okay Anna?" Seth asked gently I just nodded as I grabbed napkins and started dabbing at my soaked shirt.

"Yeah, fine…just fine…" I muttered, I hadn't realized Seth had taken off his shirt until he held it out towards me. I looked up and almost died when I saw Seth's perfectly formed chest and arms, when I figured out I had been staring I blushed deeply and lowered my eyes back to my shirt, shaking my head.

"It's fine, keep your shirt. I'll dry." I said quietly.

"But now you're all sticky." Embry said from across the fire, getting up I let out a yep of surprise as he suddenly grabbed me, picked me up, and ran for the water.

"EMBRY!" I heard Seth scream but it was too late, Embry tossed me far into the water as he laughing. I suppose it was supposed to be funny if it weren't for the fact I couldn't swim. I screamed as I hit the deep water, wondering how the hell he threw me that far but also trying to get to the surface. KICK! Just KICK! I screamed at myself and somehow managed to break to the surface, I gasped for breath. As I continued to kick I wondered if this was swimming in the back of my mind, I had done it. I saw Seth's face go to relief as he saw me, I smiled at him. Then without warning the wave came over me.

**Cliff Hanger! Review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Kathy

**I am SO sorry for the delay! It was for good reason though I promise, school is coming to an end and I've been stocked up with finals and extra credit assignments! This is like the only free time I've been able to find so here ya go!"**

**Seth's POV**

"EMBRY!" I screamed as he threw Anna into the water, my heart stopped when she disappeared under. Every second seemed like an eternity until I finally saw her small head emerge from the water. I smiled as she looked around thrilled for some reason I couldn't understand. As Embry laughed to my right I quickly turned to tackle him, my hot flesh hitting his.

"ANNABETH!" Emily screamed, my head snapped towards Anna's direction just in time to see the wave close over her head. Jumping up off of Embry I ran towards the water and stopped right at the shore line as I waited for Anna to come back up, she didn't. Heart pounding I ran her direction, the cold water splashing up in my face. After I took a deep breath I drove in, my eyes frantically searching for sight of her. DAMN DAMN DAMN! My mind screamed at me. Out of the corner of my eye a flash of blonde caught my attention. My arms wrapped around Annabeth's small body and before I could blink I was laying her onto the sand. As I leaned down I put my ear by her mouth, she wasn't breathing. Instantly I went into a series of chest compressions, desperate to push the water out of her lungs.

"BREATHE! Come on Anna, don't do this!" Water poured out of her mouth, her face dead white as she laid limp in the sand. Finally a small gasp came from her followed by a series of coughs. I breathed a sigh of relief, limply she laid back down. Her chest rose and fell quickly with the need for oxygen; placing two fingers on her neck I felt for her pulse, it slammed against my fingers. "You okay Anna?" She nodded and started coughing again. How could this of happened? She was my imprint; I was supposed to protect her! I felt my body shake as I turned towards Embry. Determined to make him pay.

Annabeth's Pov

Shivering from the cold water I tried to catch my breath as Seth placed his fingers to my neck, feeling my hammering heart. I looked up into his face, unable to see anything but worry and panic….then suddenly flashing to anger. His body started to shake as he stood up and turned to Embry.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" He screamed as he flashes forward, pushing Embry back. My widened at this, I couldn't understand why Seth would suddenly act this way. Painfully I pushed myself up, my body screamed in protest.

"Seth…stop." I said as loud as I could manage, which of course was barely above a whisper. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam run forward with Jacob, grabbing Seth by both arms and dragging him back and away from Embry.

"Seth, get out of here now!" That's when I took in what was really happening. Seth was violently shaking from head to toe, his eyes filled with fury and rage. With one last desperate look at me he ran for the tree line, disappearing from sight with Sam right behind him.

"Annabeth? You okay?" Emily asked gently as she approached me, her eyes concerned yet guarded. I nodded and coughed. Reaching me Emily kneeled down and placed her fingers at my neck the same way Seth had done.

"Yeah…I'm fine. Just tired." I whispered as I let out another shiver. Emily nodded and motioned Jared forward.

"I need you to go grab me a blanket or two. I'm going to take her home alright?" Still slightly dazed I just nodded and started to sit up, only to be pushed back down my Emily. "Don't get up, Jared with carry you" My heart instantly picked up. I didn't like being touched by men…no one except Seth and Carter. Shaking my head I backed up away through the sand and forced myself up. I must have really been out of it for before I realized it I was being scooped into the strong thick arms that belonged to Jared.

"Please, put me down! I do—"My voice trailed off as a heartbreaking howl sounded through the trees. As if in a trance I looked out to the trees unaware of anything else around me. Once the howl drowned off and aware from my ears I snapped back into reality, aware of several facts. Once, Jared's body was the only thing keeping me from freezing. Two, we were already half way to Carter's car; and three, my heart had calmed significantly.

"So how'd you enjoy yourself?" Jared asked as he set me in the passenger seat, my keys already in his hand. Hesitantly he grabbed a blanket from the back and wrapped it around my shivering body.

"I almost drowned" I said slowly as if he couldn't understand me. Rolling his eyes Jared walked around to the driver's seat and hopped in before started the car.

"I meant before that. I mean come on; you're the new student that no one knows…." I sighed and held the blanket closer to my body.

"It was fun I suppose, obviously I don't have many friend here…just Carter really. Seth kind of jumped in and wouldn't leave me alone" At my statement Jared laughed, a booming sound that seemed to shake the metal of the car, I smiled at this.

"The kid likes you, how can you deny those puppy god eyes?" Glancing at me quickly Jared shot me a small smile.

"I noticed." I replied easily as Jared pulled in front of my house, I let out a breath of relief when I saw that Tom's car was not in the driveway. Taking the keys out of the ignition Jared held them out to me, I raised an eyebrow.

"How are you going to get home?" My question made him smile.

"Run." Jared replied with a smirk before he jumped out of the truck and took off running the way we had come. Rolling my eyes I got out of the car as well and shut both door (then locked the car) before walking inside.

"CARTER! I'M HOME!" I yelled, my voice echoing through the house and was soon followed by fast steps coming down the stairs. Placing the blanket in the laundry room I then walked into the kitchen and placed Carter's keys on the usual hook placed on the wall. Before I knew it Carter's arms were around me.

"HEY! How'd the bonfire go?" He asked excitedly, I shrugged.

"Fun." There was no need to tell him about the almost drowning experience.

"Carter wh—"A high shrilly voice called from upstairs, I looked at Carter in confusion. A goofy grin on his face he ran a hand through his flaming red hair.

"By the way….Kathy is here. She's in my art class" Right on cue a girl with bouncing bleach blonde hair, a perfect manicure, a deep tan, and clothes covered in pink came into the room. She smiled brightly at me.

"Anna right? I'm pretty sure we have Chem together." I sighed and looked her over. Her clothes consisted of way to tight jeans that obviously suffocated her butt, a V-neck pink blouse, and black UGG boots that met her mid calves.

"I don't really pay attention in that class" I replied putting on my nonchalant attitude that I kept during school. Face down and speak little—that was my motto. Still smiling Kathy snaked her arm around Carter's waist, I blinked in surprise.

"I have a feeling we'll see a lot more of each other considering Carter and I ar—" Carter coughed and turned towards me.

"Why are you soaking wet?" I shrugged and jumped onto the table to sit.

"Embry threw me into the water." Carter gasped.

"But you can't swim!" He exclaimed, Kathy's eyes widened as my face reddened. I loved my brother, really, Carter was great but the boy's biggest weakness was says his thoughts out loud…in front of others.

"I figured it out" I mumbled as I stared at my hands. I could tell Carter was about to say something but I jumped down from the table before he could get to it.

"I'm going to take a shower and finish some homework….or something…" Before they could respond I fled up the stairs and into the bathroom. Taking deep breaths I stripped down from my wet clothes then threw them all into the dirty hamper. Locking the door I turned the water on, adjusted the faucet setting to hot, and then climbed in. As I showered I just replayed the events of the day….only to end up with the same thought each time; why had Seth bailed?

**Short I know but tell me what you think! And keep Kathy in mind! If you don't remember her then go back to chapter 3, she's in Seth's POV. School's out in three days then it'll be easier to update! Love ya! Review! **


	12. Chapter 12: Change for better or worse

**Hey guys, sorry about the small delay—apparently my computer got a virus and it took two days to get it off….but here we are! Enjoy! Review!**

Seth's Pov [that same day]

"_Damn it Seth! Calm down!" _ Sam's voice yelled into my head, yet it wasn't a command. My body shaking and my lips pulled back in a snarl I continued to growl at Embry who was cowering behind Sam fearfully.

"_She could have DIED Sam! Don't you realize that! She wasn't BREATHING!" _ I screamed and kept my eyes locked on Embry, looking for a sign of weakness—or a chance to lunge at the bastard's throat. Embry whimpered.

"_I said I was sorry Seth! I didn't know that wave was coming! If I had I wouldn't have thrown her….." _He hesitated before continuing "_Anna seemed like she was having fun though." _That was the line. I lunged forward in hopes of catching Embry's neck. I yelped as Sam's teeth sank into my lower back.

"_I said stand DOWN!" _ His command brought me to my knees….figuratively of course. My muzzle buried into my front paws I let out a whine, his teeth still in my flesh. "_Seth, Embry didn't know that was going to happen. Calm down. Embry—get out of here." _Embry did a wolfy nod then took off into the trees, towards Sam and Emily's house. Sam turned back towards me. "_Now Seth—are you going to sit here and moan or are you going to go find Anna and explain why you took off?" _ I rose my eyes to his.

"_What am I supposed to say Sam? Hey I took off because I was about to turn into a gigantic wolf and tear your throat out?" _ Sam sighed and laid down in front of me, his eyes filled with sympathy.

"_Have you ever considered telling her Seth?" _ I shook my head, my tail curled in closer to my body.

"_Not yet, she's just now slowly opening up to me Sam, this would ruin everything….I-I'll think of something…" _ Standing back up I nodded once in his direction then took off into the trees and into the direction where I kept an extra pair of shorts.

Annabeth's Pov [Same Day]

I awoke to a hand shaking my shoulder gently, groaning I rolled over to where my face was smushed into my purple pillow, a chuckle sounded through the room.

"Come on Anna, you fell asleep" Carter gently said above me, I mentally rolled my eyes _No der Sherlock… _I thought to myself, resisting the urge to hit him with my pillow. Suddenly he got on my bed and started jumping up and down "Get UP!" Rolling back around I grabbed his foot and yanked—unforchantly my plan didn't go as I planned, his body came down on top of mine, knocking the air out of my lungs.

"What do you WANT!" I demanded as I tried to push him off me, in the doorway Kathy let out an annoying laugh. I suppressed a groan; I did NOT want her in my home. Carter smirked.

"There is someone at the door for you. Tall and handsome." I looked at him in confusion, Carter just rolled his eyes and flicked my forehead "Seth's at the door for you, he's dripping wet so I told him I'd get you" To my dismay my heart leapt at the mention of Seth, something that should NOT happen.

"THEN GET OFF ME YOU DOOF!" I yelled. Carter laughed and rolled off me, I could feel his eyes on me as I quickly ran to my bathroom and grabbed a brush, running it through my hair as I desperately tried to get through tangles. Once my hair was manageable I made a split decision and grabbed a towel before running down the stairs in record time and threw open the door, my heart soared at the sight.

Standing there was a very soaked, shirtless Seth. Shaking my head I held out the towel, the only thing that kept the rain from soaking him further was the porch roof above him.

"You might want to dry off…you'll get sick" I muttered, lowering my eyes from his….the usual Annabeth coming back…stepping out under the porch with him I firmly shut the door. Seth chuckled.

"I don't get sick…." He took the towel anyways and started drying his arms, his firm toned arms that—I groaned inwardly and crossed my arms over my chest.

"So where'd you go?" I mumbled, looking out into the street as I avoided looking at him; avoided thinking about him. Seth sighed.

"That's a little complicated to explain…" I opened my mouth to protest but was stopped by him putting a hand on my arm to stop me. "But I will eventually, I promise. Just right now it does not the best time, just know I didn't want to go alright?" I nodded silently. Seth let out another sigh and stepped in my line of sight.

"Why won't you look at me Anna? You're pulling away all of a sudden…" His eyes were full of sadness, I flinched as Tom's car pulled into the driveway; I looked back to Seth quickly.

"I-I'll explain one day" I lied looking towards Tom, his eyes narrowing at the sight of Seth. "You need to go Seth, I've got homework…I'll see you Monday alright?" Seth's eyes saddened more but he nodded anyways.

"Yeah….yeah alright…I'll see you later…" Shaking his head he handed me the towel back then walked back into the rain. Giving a small polite wave to Tom he took off running down the street.

"Annabeth, who was that?" He stated in a scarily calm tone, I winced and avoided his eyes.

"Just a friend Dad, he came over to give me some school notes" I mumbled, Tom pulled my face to where my eyes met his, his grip firm.

"A shirtless boy?" I shrugged and bit the insides of my cheek.

"I didn't look…" Pulling my face away I opened the door and walked in "Carter has a friend over by the way" I said changing the subject, and letting him know we weren't alone. Tom nodded.

"CARTER!" He boomed, his voice echoing throughout the house. Taking my leave I disappeared into the laundry room and tossed the towel into the dirty basket. My thoughts replaying the image of Seth over and over I flinched and tried to push the image out by reciting Algebra equations in my mind. It didn't work, one thing was clear to me though—I was changing, and I wasn't sure if it was for the better.

Carter's Pov [While Annabeth was at the bonfire]

"So you just moved here?" Kathy asked as she sat next to me on the couch, our text books on the coffee table in front of us I nodded.

"Yeah, well technically we moved back really. My family moved away when I was eight, Annabeth and my stepmom got in a car wreck, Dad decided it was time to move." I mumbled, typing in the trig problem into my calculator. Kathy smacked on her gum.

"So like…" smacking "Where did you move?" I sighed and put the calculator up. I was supposed to be tutoring her but all Kathy would do was talk.

"Here, there, everywhere really. We moved around a lot" Kathy might have been my girlfriend as of three a clock but that didn't mean I was getting annoyed with her. She blew a bubble then popped it.

"So tell me about your sister, I noticed she keeps to herself a lot" Kathy said as she leaned close to me, giving me full view of her cleavage. I gulped and tried to meet her eyes.

"I suppose, she's just shy" I shakily got out. Kathy opened her mouth to speak but was stopped by the sound of the door opening.

"CARTER! I'm home!" Anna yelled, smiling at the chance to escape I jumped up and wrapped my arms around her in a hug.

"Hey! How'd the bonfire go?" I asked excitedly, Anna never got out—never had friends, this was a first. Anna shrugged.

"Fine." I frowned than realized she was soaked. Kathy came bounding down the stairs after me.

"Carter! Wha—" She stopped and smiled at the sight of Anna, a stare that could be described as a lion stalking its prey. I brushed it off as Anna turned around and looked at me in confusion. I grinned at her and ran a hand through my hair.

"By the way….Kathy is here. She's in my art class" I mumbled with a smile, Anna looked at Kathy and looked her over with a sigh.

"Anna right? I'm pretty sure we have Chem together." This was news to me, watching both my sister and my girlfriend I moved to where I was leaning against the wall, my arms crossed over my chest.

"I don't really pay attention in that class" Anna smiled a bit then blinked in complete confusion as Kathy snaked her arm around my waist, putting herself close to me with a smile—a determined look in her eyes

"I have a feeling we'll see a lot more of each other considering Carter and I ar—" I coughed to stop her; I'd tell my sister when it was time. Last minute I decided to change the subject

"Why are you soaking wet?" I somehow got out of Kathy's hold and walked over to Anna, poking her wet clothes.

"Embry threw me into the water." I gasped horrified, my heart erupting in a bit of anger, I pushed it back.

"But you can't swim!" I exclaimed not believing what I was hearing. Anna blushed and looked away embarrassed.

"I figured it out" Annabeth mumbled looking down, I opened my mouth to ask how but she interrupted me.

"I'm going to take a shower and finish some homework….or something…" Before either of us could respond Anna rand up stairs, leaving me with Kathy. I turned towards her and smiled.

"So, how bout we get started on that homework"

**Review! If you have any questions just ask in a review and I'll address them next update!**


	13. Chapter 13: Plans of a Snake

**Questions:**

Luli Cullen asked "how long will it take for Seth to beat the hell out of Tom?" **Answer- Wellz, Seth has to find out first...but it will come! Trust me! **

No Name asked "why is Annabeth's stepdad a freakin' psychopath." **Answer- I think I'll reveal that a bit later… **"Why do i feel like Kathy is planning something?" **Answer- Oh, because she totally is ;D **"Does carter know about the beatings?" **Answer- No, Carter knows nothing about the beatings—he suspects sometimes but he just knows about the self-harm. **

Seth's POV [Two days later, Monday]

Two days, two fucking days I went without seeing the love of my life, the wind beneath my wings, the sun to my night, the—yeah you get the idea! Anyways, if you've never imprinted you don't understand the physical pain that I went through during those two days. It wasn't like I didn't try to see her! From the woods I waited and waited in wolf form but not once did my angel come out, but finally my wait was over—and I had never been more thankful to school in my entire life.

As soon as the blaring alarm clock sounded through my small room I jumped up and grabbed the cleanest smelling shirt from the floor; a simple white tee shirt. Running to my closet I yanked a pair of simple blue jeans out and yanked them on hurriedly, which in turn ended with me falling face first into me floor.

"Seth dear! Are you alright!" My mother yelled from the kitchen, pushing myself off the floor I grabbed my school bag from the side wall and ran out into the kitchen. Seeing my mother I threw my bag onto the couch and stalked over to her before planting a sweet kiss on her cheek.

"Yeah Mom, I'm fine. Just tripped." A smell then hit my nose, fresh pancakes on the kitchen burner. My stomach growled as I licked my lips and grabbed a plate. Loading at least ten pancakes onto the plate, I then grabbed a fork and drowned them in syrup. My mom laughed and shook her head before making another batch for Leah.

"So how's Annabeth?" She asked with a meaningful spark to her eyes. A fire lit up inside me at the sound of her name, I was fairly aware of a goofy grin that had spread across my face as a picture of Anna popped into my head. My mom laughed. "Well that answers my question." The rest of the morning I shuffled the pancakes into my mouth as fast I could, each second bring me closer to my love.

Once I was finished I practically threw my plastic plate into the sink and grabbed my bag. Running to the bathroom I quickly brushed my teeth before I threw the toothbrush back onto the sink and ran out of the front door.

Outside it was pouring but I continued to run easily until I ran through the door of my high school, looking frantically around I clutched my bag and 'walked' straight to Annabeth's locker and waited. I waited there, in that position of anxiety before finally I saw a flash of blonde through the student body—my blonde. A smile spread across my face, my feet had already started taking me towards her direction. Her head down as usual, Annabeth ran straight into my chest; the scent of her took my heart to mars.

"Anna…"

Annabeth's POV [Monday]

"Come on Anna, do you really want to be at school? You seemed pretty miserable this morning…" Carter said as he once again tried to convince me to stay home. Unforchantly, Tom's confessions were more brutal than usual and each lash on my back felt as if fire were dancing on the skin with each breath I took.

I shrugged. "Carter, you know I can handle stuff and I'm fine—just fell out of my bed last night so I'm a little sore. If things get worse I'll just ask the nurse for some Advil, no problem" Carter shot me a doubtful look but as soon as he spotted Kathy through the crowd he gave me a little wave and ran after her. Shaking my head I kept my head down and started making my way to my locker when suddenly I ran into a massive wall of flesh.

"Anna…" Seth's voice said down at me, to my complete dismay a wave of happiness flew through my body. Instantly I knew I had to suppress that—I didn't want to experience another confession like the last.

"Seth, I'd appreciate it if you would let me go to my locker" I mumbled quietly, I felt Seth flinch slightly before moving aside so I could open my locker. As I opened it I could see Seth lean against another locker.

"So how was your weekend?" Seth asked calmly, I refused to look up and meet his eyes as I put my books in. I shrugged.

"Fine I suppose, boring" I mumbled once again and turned to leave but his hand suddenly caught my chin gently and tilted my face up to look at him. My eyes instantly found his and my heart melted—my knees felt weak and my heart pounded in my chest. Seth smirked almost as if he could hear it.

"So I was thinking…how bout after school you come over and hang out? Emily will probably have cookies made or something" Seth said smiling the whole time. The scent of him flooded into my nose, enabling me from thinking straight. Swallowing I just nodded silently, my eyes wide as saucers.

"Y-yeah…Sure" I stuttered out, Seth smiled brighter and kissed my forehead.

"GREAT! I'll see you in class alright!" I nodded and suddenly he pulled me into a tight hug, pressed against his chest I could feel his heart pounding against my body—oddly enough I enjoyed the feeling. Laying my head down onto his chest I could hear his heartbeat flood through me, a steady yet fast rhythm.

"I missed you Anna, stay safe" Seth whispers before letting me go and disappearing through the students, leaving me there to wonder what had just happened.

"ANNA!" Kathy's shrilly voice suddenly called behind me, suppressing a groan I turned around and put a forced smile on my face.

"Hey Kathy, where's my brother?" She shrugged enthusiastically and took my arm.

"Class! Now I thought that you and I should have some girl time!" I stared at her with disbelief.

"We are in SCHOOL! I've gotta go to class!" Kathy shook her head but released me.

"Party pooper! Fine but tomorrow, you and I are having some girl to girl talk!" She chomped on her gum as I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes. I turned and walked away, the last thing I saw was a small smirk on her lips.

**THERE! It's now 1:30 am! I'm going to bed so I'll try to write again soon! REVIEW! **


	14. Chapter 14: Truth Unfolds

**Questions:**

So the Basic questions were

Was Annabeth going to tell anyone about Tom? **No, but you'll have to just wait and see what happens. **

Can Kathy get beaten up? **I so would but I kind of have a plan for her =D **

Annabeth's POV [Same Day, Monday]

_Deep breaths Anna….Deep breaths… _ I told myself as I gripped the plastic lunch trey between my pale fingers. The goal for the hour? Find somewhere to eat. Usually at lunch I'd sit with Carter and his friends but with Kathy now added to the mix I decided to stay away. It was at this moment that I secretly wanted Seth to have this lunch with me, but he had second lunch—I had first. Biting my lip I looked around the lunch room in search of one person I knew…one person I was comfortable with. Suddenly someone tapped my shoulder quickly I spun around fearfully, the boy in front of me smiled. He was short with light brown hair spiked on his head. His eyes a soft brown that complimented his smile, he held out his hand to me.

"Hi, I'm Damien—you're the new girl right? Anna?" The boy sweetly asked, nothing but kindness showing in his eyes. I sighed and nodded before shaking his hand.

"Yeah, I'm Anna…I'm sorry. Am I in your way?" I asked sheepishly. Damien just smiled and shook his head.

"Not at all! You just seemed lost and I wanted to know if you well…wanted to sit with my friends and I?" I bit my lip for a moment or two before sighing and nodding.

"Yeah, that'd be great" Damien smiled brightly before leading me to a table with another guy and one girl; feeling out of place I sat next to Damien.

"Well Anna, let me introduce you around! This lovely lady here is Kim, and this amazing man next to me is my soon to be husband Jace" My eyed widened as I looked at the other boy. He was tall and buff with curly black hair and deep brown eyes. On him he wore a dark blue shirt that was a tad bit to tight but showed off his built form nicely.

"Oh! I didn't realize you—I mean it's great and everything, I mean" I blushed and turned away "Never mind" I whispered. Damien just laughed and gently put his hand under my chin before turning my head to face him.

"Calm down, everyone has the same reaction the first time….well mostly everyone" He rolled his eyes "Yes we're gay" I instantly relaxed, my face still red from embarrassment. As if coming to my rescue the girl, Kim, spoke up—clearing her throat slightly.

"Anna, I don't know if I'm mistaken or not but aren't you going out with Seth?" She smiled at me; shaking my head I blushed and looked at my plate.

"No…we hung out a few times but nothing like that." I mumbled to myself, trying as hard as I could to shut the world out again. To just be as I was before the move here. Kim smiled softly and put a hand on my arm.

"Sorry to ask, my boyfriend Jared is friends with Seth—he really likes you." I blushed deeper and stood up.

"I'm sorry; I just remembered that I needed to do something." I turned around and suddenly out of nowhere some airheaded jock goes flying into me, sending my lunch tray up and onto my clothes. Have you ever seen macaroni and cheese on a light pink blouse? It doesn't turn out well, in fact; it looked like someone randomly decided to throw up on me.

"What the hell man!" Jace growled out as he stood and pushed the jock away. Damien came towards me and held out his jacket "Put this on for now—Kim take her to the bathroom, I'll find a spare shirt in lost and found alright?" Kim nodded and took my hand, in instantly she was pulling me to the bathroom. I on the other hand was to shocked to speak.

Ten minutes later of useless dabbing of my shirt the dreaded stain was still there. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Damien come into the bathroom. I raised an eyebrow.

"You do know this is the girl's bathroom right?" He just rolled his eyes.

"Two things dear. One, No one is in here. Two, it's not like I'm attracted to the girls doing their business in here" he shrugged and held out his prizes of the lost and found. "So here's what a found. Option one—an old blue American eagle jacket that could be worn as a shirt…" Damien smirks and holds up his last choice. "Or this lovely tanktop that says, and pardon my language, 'fuck you' on the front" I bit my lip and reached for the blue jacket "I'll take the jacket" I mumbled knowing I couldn't wear the tank.

Nodding Damien politely turned around as did Kim. Taking off my ruined shirt I hastily struggled to get the jacket over my head. I heard a gasp. Spinning around I saw Kim staring at my back with wide eyes.

"Annabe—"She started but Damien sighed, turning around as well.

"How good does she look in i—" he stops and stares as well, his eyes travel to my arms. "Oh my God…." He whispers. Quickly I yanked down the jacket and grabbed my bag.

"Car accident, tragic really—it's nothing I've gotta..." without saying anything else I bolted from the bathroom and straight to my class.

**Kim's Pov [seconds before] **

I had to tell him, the scars—the cuts….they couldn't be caused from just nothing. The poor girl, she seemed so hurt. So lost. Shaking my head I turned to Damien.

"I've got to do something Day, don't wait up." After kissing his cheek I ran out of the bathroom and to my surprise I walked calmly down the hall until I came to class. Quietly I opened the door and looked at the teacher "Mrs. Hick? I need to speak to Jared real quick" I met my wolf's eyes "It's kind of important."

**Sorry about the wait! BAND CAMPS! Anyway it's like 1 am now so…yeah! REVIEW! For my birthday?**


	15. Chapter 15 Scars of pain

**Thank you guys SO MUCH for all your reviews! They make me feel so special! Sorry for the wait, school's started up so it's harder to get everything done and write. Enjoy and review please!**

_**Kim's Pov [That same day]**_

Seconds after asking to speak to Jared he met me out in the hall, a worried look in his eyes as they looked over me for any type of injury. I gave him a quick kiss.

"I'm fine Jared, really—this isn't about me. You know Annabeth?" Jared relaxed a bit and glanced down the hall both ways to make sure no one was listening.

"Seth's imprint girl?" he asked in a hushed tone. I nodded, my face grim.

"Day and I were in the bathroom helping her cause a jock fell into her and….and Jared, she's covered in scars on her back and arms" I whispered, my voice cracked a bit at the memory. I really liked Anna; she seemed like a sweet girl, a good friend. Jared Frowned.

"Scars? What do you mean by scars Kimmy?" I met his frowned expression and searched his eyes.

"There were long scars down her back….some looked really recent too—scabbed over. Then her arms" I shook my head not wanting it to be true "I think she cuts herself Jared" I whispered realizing the only thing that the scars could be from. Jared's eyes widened.

"We have to tell Seth…." He whispered. Shaking my head violently I bit my lip.

"Tell him about the scars on her back if anything….not her arms—he can't know. Not yet anyways, she'll tell him when she wants to I guess." I muttered knowing it was crazy. He was right. We should have told Seth the moment we found out so she'd stop.

Jared ran a hand through his hair "I don't know Kim…" Shaking my head I was surprised when Jared suddenly kissed me, all his love put into the kiss. "You don't know how torn I'd be if I found that out about you Kim" he whispered against my lip.

"I know" and that was exactly why I didn't want Seth to know.

_**Seth's Pov [later on that day] **_

Before the bell even rang I was waiting at Annabeth's locker with a smile on my face, my heart raced in my chest at the thought of seeing her again, my angel. Searching through the crowd of students I finally saw her making her way over with some guy. I frowned and tilted my head to listen into their conversation. Wrong, I know.

"Anna, you can't just ignore me! What I saw was nothing sweet heart!" In seconds the boy blocked her path. "What's going on?" My Angel frowned and looked away, when she spoke her voice was hard as steel.

"Nothing's wrong Damien. I'm perfectly fine and you were mistaken with what you saw. Goodbye" Without coming to her locker, in other words me; she turned around and walked out the building. Instantly I ran after her and pushed past Damien.

"Anna! Wait up!" Anna growled and turned around.

"Dammit! I told you! The cuts you saw are nothing!" her eyes widened when she saw it was me she was talking to. I frowned.

"Cuts? What cuts Anna?" I whispered. Shaking her head Anna turned around and kept walking, I didn't want to do it but in seconds I was in front of her—I grabbed her arm and pulled down the sleeve, my heart broke at the sight. Dozens of cuts over lapping each other. My eyes refused to leave her arm.

"Anna….why?" I whispered as my head snapped up to search her eyes. In one quick movement she yanked her arm from my hold.

"Leave it alone Seth, it's fine. I am fine" Going around me Anna purposefully walked away and started down the road. My body shaking I turned and ran into the forest to shift.

_**Annabeth's Pov **_

Biting my lip I pulled my arms around myself as I walked down the road and towards my house, they had seen it…years of keeping such a secret and in minutes several people knew; or half way knew. Shaking my head I pulled my shoulder bag up onto my shoulder more and sighed.

"Carter's with Kathy, Seth knows about the cuts….great—just great. This day couldn't get any better" I said to myself sarcastically, minutes later thunder rumbled through the sky and it started raining. I sighed "Not exactly not what I meant" I muttered before pulling the hood of the jacket over my head. So focused on my thoughts I didn't notice when a car pulled up beside me, a grey Honda Pilot, Jace was in the front seat driving. Getting out of the passenger side Damien was suddenly in front of me, putting his dry Jacket over my shoulders. His white shirt quickly getting soaked.

"Come on Anna, let us take you home" My teeth chattering I shook my head, in truth just not wanting to talk about earlier.

"I'm fine, really my house isn't to far from here—I can make it home" I forced a small smile. Damien sighed and put his hands in his pockets.

"Sweetie, we don't need to talk about what Kim and I saw earlier alright? Just let us drive you home so you don't get sick out here. Please?" His brown eyes were begging with me, sighing I just nodded. Damien smiled brightly and put an arm around my shoulders as he led me to the back down and opened it for me. Throwing my bag in I climbed into the seat, once Damien had taken his seat again Jace looked back at me.

"Where do you live Anna?" his deep voice asked. Biting my lip I gave him my address, from the corner of my eye I saw Damien roll his eyes.

"You're right Anna, that's SO close to here—just a couple of miles." Crossing his arms he leaned back in my seat as I buckled up, looking out my window I watched the rain fall as Jace pulled out.

**Like it? Hate it? REVIEW! Tell me if you're confused or if you want me to add anything in! **


	16. Chapter 16: Big Bad Wolf

**Hey Everyone! Here's your update!**

And for all of you who were wondering. YES, Damien IS a real person and YES he is just as beast as the Damien in the story and I love him to death, Love you Wyatt! I dedicate this chapter to him =D

**Annabeth's POV [That same day]**

The car ride home basically consisted of Damien turning on the radio and jamming out to Lady Gaga (and somehow adding in dance moves in the process), Jace watching him lovingly, and me just sitting in the back and feeling awkward. As soon as we pulled into my driveway I heard Damien's Tenor voice cut off with a gasp, his eyes trained forward to a shirtless and soaked Seth. Seth's chin was resting on his hand, his eyes closed as water ran out of his dark black hair and onto his wet russet skin. Is it bad to say I couldn't look away? Instantly Damien's gaze snapped to me, then back to Seth before going back to me with slightly narrowed eyes. With a grumble he flopped forward into his seat with his arms crossed.

"Kudos to you" He grumbled. Jace's eyes widened as he watched Damien.

"What about me!" Jace demanded with his deep voice. Damien rolled his eyes and placed a hand lovingly onto Jace's buff arm.

"Baby, you're hot shirtless too….just…" His eyes went back to Seth "Just that boy was born to be shirtless." Damien made a moan like sound before looking back at me.

"You my dear are lucky, grab hold of that man and never ever let him go!" I felt blush creep onto my face as my gaze snapped to my lap, I didn't move—didn't nod. Naturally Jace started arguing with Damien again.

"Do I need to take my shirt off! Compete with him!" With a groan I grabbed my bag and threw the door open.

"I am not listening to you two bicker!" I yelled before lugging my bag towards the door, the voices of my two new friends arguing slowly disappeared as they drove away.

**Seth's POV [a second after that]**

At the sound of my angel's voice my eyes snapped open, the rain pelting my skin in frozen shards I ran forward and spread my arms over Annabeth as if it could keep the rain off of her perfect skin. I couldn't have my angel getting sick, not again.

"Have you been here this whole time?" She asked, as always keeping her gaze at the ground while she talked. Annabeth pulled down the sleeve of her jacket before crossing her arms in the cold. I winced at the thought of what laid underneath the sleeve….the scars—the cuts.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you" I replied simply, deep down hoping that wasn't too much to say, that she wouldn't push me away. Instead Annabeth just nodded and slid her key into the door before turning the piece of metal and pushing the door open.

Anna frowned slightly before walking inside and dropping her bag by the door. Without a word she walked into a room in the hall before coming back out with a big fluffy towel.

"I thought you might be cold" She simply stated and held it out to me, I couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you" I said politely before unfolding the towel and running it through my mess of wet hair. I opened my mouth to speak but Annabeth held up a finger. On HER demand I snapped my mouth shut.

"I don't….just please don't bring it up Seth" Annabeth whispered, her eyes for once actually meeting mine—full of desperation and pain. I bit my lip and nodded.

"Alright, but why Anna?" I whispered, my heart felt as if it were being torn in two once again at the thought of my angel being hurt. Annabeth frowned.

"I said I didn't want to talk about it." Nodding I sighed and watched her pick up her bag, slinging it over her shoulder Annabeth walked to the living room and flopped down on the couch before pulling out her Calculus book, I sat in the seat across from her as I dried myself off. Once I was reasonably dry I sighed and laid back.

"Should I leave or…." I trailed off, my eyes searching for a flick—speck of her bright blue ones. I had no such luck. Annabeth shook her head.

"No, it's still raining. Carter and my dad get home around six pm, you can stay till then." She shrugged and typed in a few numbers into her calculator. I found myself watching her again; the way her blond hair was pulled to the side of her neck, how she took slow breaths that caused her chest to rise delicately before falling, and the way she slightly chewed the end of her pen as she thought. That was my favorite, cute. Too break the uncomfortable silence I stood up and held the towel up, as if for proof.

"I'm done with this. Where can I put it?" Without glancing up Annabeth just motioned down the hall with her pen, her eyebrows cutely pulled together in concentration.

"Door on the Left" she muttered before writing down an explanation for a problem. Nodding I walked down the hall and opened the door. The first thing I saw was a staircase leading down to a basement. Groaning internally at the thought of having to climb stairs I quickly jogged down them and gasped at the sight in front of me.

From where I stood I could see two cuffs hanging from the ceiling, old and worn with use. Next to them was a small table with a whip and belt neatly laid out next to a six pack of beer. The instruments aren't what scared me though…it was the smell of the room—the walls, the floor, the cuffs and the instruments were drenched in the stench of blood. Anna's blood. I could feel my body shaking with rage as my eyes took in the blood stain on the floor under the cuffs, on the instruments. I shook harder, a growl escaping from my throat as my vision went red—then I was gone.

**Annabeth's POV **

Tapping my pen on my paper I glanced up and frowned at the seat Seth had currently resided. Sighing I stood up, my knees popping as I did so, and started making my way to the laundry room. Pushing the door open I frowned further when I didn't see Seth, out of the corner of my vision I saw the door to the basement open, my heart started racing. Had he gone down there? What excuse could I possibly say! That my step dad was obsessed with prison reenactments? No that wouldn't have worked now would it? After turning off the light to the laundry room I crossed the hall and made my way down the steps, my face draining of color as if I were headed down for another confession with Tom. Taking a deep breath I turned on the light and started to turn.

"Seth are you—" My eyes widened as I found myself inches away from a horse sized wolf, it's fur Sandy brown and his eyes a large brown—Seth's eyes. A scream erupted from my throat as I pressed my back against the wall. At the sound of my scream the wolf—Seth's tail went in between its hind legs, he took a step towards me. Screaming a bit louder I felt the ground tilt up to my face as I blacked out, in seconds I was gone.


	17. Chapter 17: Eyes of Brown

**Thanks so much for reviews! Now enjoy you're extra-long chapter and please review! **

**Seth's POV**

I watched as the color in Annabeth's face drained at the sight of me, a whimper escaping from my mouth I took a hesitant step towards her—Anna's eyes flashed towards mine. Her eyes instantly rolled back as she fell to the floor. _Anna! _My mind screamed as I flashed forward and caught her with my muzzle.

"_Seth? What's wrong! What happened!" _Sam's voice yelled into my mind as I gently laid my angel down on the ground and pressed my muzzle to her chest—making sure that it continued to rise. Thankfully it was.

"_I….she…I—she came down, she saw me as a wolf then passed out…Sam…I don't know what to do." _I felt my body shake more; tremors ran down my spine—making the hair stand up. _"I think she's abused." _My mind whispered brokenly. I could feel Sam's surprise at this thought.

"_We'll deal with that later, for now Seth…I need you to change back. Calm down and make sure her pulse is strong okay? Try to get her to wake up." _He said calmly, swallowing I started concentrating on my heart rate until I felt myself shift back into human form, still sweaty. After pulling a nearby towel around my waist I knelt down next to my angel, my love, and pulled her into my arms. Holding her close I pressed my fingers to her pulse and sighed in relief.

"Anna….Anna baby wake up—please wake up" I whispered over and over, kissing her forehead every now and then. After the longest five minutes of my young life Anna's blue eyes opened, flinching when they fell upon my face. I frowned but released her from my arms at the sound of her heart racing in my ears.

"W-what are you?" Anna whispered; her eyes wide with fright. I winced at that and rubbed my face with my sweaty palms. This was the question I had dreaded to answer.

"I'm a werewolf Anna…." I said slowly as possible, as if I could get her to understand that way. All I wanted was understandment, to have her in my arms again. As soon as the words left my lips though Anna burst into laughter, near hysterical laughter as she shook her head.

"Of course!" She yelled as she threw her hands up into the air. "Of course you're a werewolf! That just makes so much sense, so much freaking sense." A tear slid from Anna's eye, as usual I was quick to wipe it away, and to my surprise she didn't move out of my reach.

"What's wrong Anna?" I whispered gently, hating seeing her in so much pain—so much dismay over something I did, over something I _was. _Anna shook her head.

"Why me?" She whispered. "Why would you want me?" Anna's blue eyes found mine, something I almost wanted to describe as desperation laying beneath the surface. I sighed and spread my large hand over her cheek, caressing her skin with my thumb.

"That's difficult to explain." I said with defeat, taking a deep breath I pulled my hand away and ran it through my black hair. "See there's this thing….and I don't know how it happens or why it happens, none of us do but there's this thing called an imprint; an imprint basically means we find our second half. The one we will love no matter what, I guess you could describe it as love at first sight?" At the words Anna pulled away from me, her face full of dismay and anger.

"So you're saying that you're _forced _to love me! To like me! That you don't have a choice in the matter!" She was furious; I could see it in the way her fists clenched—the way her jaw clenched. My eyes widened as I quickly shook my head.

"No! No that's not it!" I yelled and reached for her hand, she took a step away. "Anna, I love you because you are you….the imprint just gave me an extra push to show me who you were." I tried to explain, make it sound some other way than what she thought but to no avail. Anna frowned more.

"Get out." She said through clenched teeth. A tear running from my eye I shook my head.

"Please, Anna, you have to understand….please." I whispered desperately. Pinching the bridge of her nose she swallowed thickly.

"Get out Seth." She repeated. My heart felt as if it were breaking. "I need time to think—please get out." Nodding I grabbed the remaining pieces of my cloths and walked up the stairs, tears running down my face the whole way.

**Annabeth's POV. **

At the sound of the door closing upstairs I winced, he couldn't have been lying…I saw the wolf—I mean Seth, I had seen Seth….the wolf. Wolf, Seth….Seth, wolf. The words refused to be processed in my mind. How was it even possible? To shape into the form of the wolf would result in death….wouldn't it? Too many organs changing and bones moving, not normal. I looked around the room, only then realizing that I was still in the basement—I looked at the whip and the cuffs, feeling sick I ran back up the stairs before taking off down the hall and running up into my own room breathless. In a brief moment of anger I took my ceramic lamp and chucked it at the wall, I watched it shatter into a million little pieces numbly.

Stumbling forward I fell to my knees in front of the scattered white glass, my hand reaching for a piece I felt my fingers close around the sharp edges. Lies, all lies. He never did like me, forced to like me….forced like a caged dog. Dog, wolf, Seth. Seth was a wolf and the wolf was Seth. Without hesitation I pushed my sleeve up and ran the glass over my arm, feeling the blood run out I sighed with a brief second of relief, a second of all my thoughts cleared. I swallowed, my saliva feeling thick in my mouth as it slid down my throat. Seth, Wolf—Wolf, Seth. Shaking my head I felt a tears run down my face as I brought the glass down on my arm a few more times. Not deep, just enough to give me pain. What was pain? The feeling in my chest, my heart was nothing compared to the bite of my blade….so much worse. Wolf…Seth…the Wolf was Seth.

I jumped when a small knock sounded on my door. Carter, I decided.

"Go away." I called out thickly, trying to clear my voice of tears as I ran the glass once more over my skin.

"I'm not goin away babycakes; so either you open this door or I will personally knock—okay reword, I can't knock down the door but I will find the key." The voice called out. Wolf Seth, Seth Wolf. The thought ran through my head over and over as I pulled one of my knees up to my chest and ran the glass over my arm once again. I heard a small sigh before silence. Seth Wolf, Wolf Seth.

A gasp then sounded through my room before warm hands grabbed my arms and pulled the glass out of my hands. Lazily I opened my eyes to watch Damien's worried and angry eyes hold my wrists as he searched my eyes.

"What the hell were you doing!" He demanded. A tear ran down my cheek as I swallowed.

"W-wol—" I stopped suddenly, sure that what I had seen was a secret. Instead I just shook my head as Damien let go of my wrists and pointed at me.

"If you move an inch from where you are, if you so much as pick up once of those pieces I will kill you. Understood?" I just nodded before Damien sighed and walked to my bathroom. He returned a few seconds later with a first aid kit in his hands, something I had personally purchased after the beginnings of Tom's confessions. Gently he took hold on my wounded arm and started dabbing it with a cool cloth.

"Why Anna?" he whispered. I shook my head once again, not wanting to talk about it. Damien sighed and sprayed disinfectant spray on my arm. I let out a small yelp of pain.

"That's what you get." He muttered. Shaking slightly I nodded and looked up into his eyes.

"Does Seth like me?" I whispered brokenly. Damien looked at me with wide eyes, shaking his head in exasperation.

"Is that what this is about? Seth?" I just nodded and bit the insides of my lip as Damien rolled his eyes.

"Baby, that boy is head over heels for you—it's obvious in the way he looks at you." Damien started wrapping gauze around my wrists. My heart fluttered in my chest at the thought as my mind started to clear a bit. What did I know? Seth was a wolf….and the wolf I saw was Seth, he imprinted on me—whatever that meant, and he said he loved me. Did I want to accept it? Damien sighed.

"I wasn't kidding when I said to take hold of that man and never let him go Anna, he's a keeper." He bit his lip. "I came over here to tell you that Jace and I broke up today…" My eyes widened as I searched his eyes, feeling guilty for making his day more complicated.

"I—I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, Damien just shook his head.

"Don't fret about it Anna, it wasn't meant to be right?" I nodded slowly as Damien kissed my forehead gently. "Now go find your man." He whispered before letting go of my wrist, letting his hands fall to his sides before making his way over to the broken pieces and started to clean up the mess I had created. Without hesitation I ran down the stairs and to the phone. I threw the cabinets open in search of a phone book, with no luck I started running for the front door.

"I'm going out Day! Just let yourself out when you're done!" I yelled before grabbing my jacket and racing from the house and into the rain. I had no clue where to find Seth, or how I would find him for that matter but as I ran down the road I caught sight of a large sandy figure in the trees—turning I found myself face to face with the wolf, Seth. The wolf was Seth and Seth was the wolf. His eyes, his deep brown eyes. I swallowed and made my way forward, carefully and hesitantly forward. Seth didn't dare to move, barely breathed as his eyes followed me—watched me. Twigs and leaves cracked and crinkled under the plats of my black converse, the rain soaking my hair until it fell to the side of my face and dripped. My breathing quickened and my heart raced as I reached my hand out to Seth, my hand coming in contact with his fur—such soft fur that ran through my fingers naturally like a new blanket that you couldn't get enough of. Seth's eyes brightened, staring into mine then I did something I wasn't used to, something unnatural, I smiled….I smiled for I then knew he loved me. Always had and always would.

**Review! Thank you and don't worry, I've got plans for Damien!**


	18. Chapter 18: Surprises Never End

3

So I'll admit, I wasn't very pleased with the number of reviews—thank you so much to those who did review! Think we can bump up the number? For my really sucky week were my heart was ripped out and stomped on? Thanks.

Seth's POV [Two days later—Monday at around 5 AM]

"And she's okay with it? Like actually okay?" Jared raised an eyebrow at me—his large legs thrown on Emily's coffee table. In truth it was a wonder that she hadn't kicked all of us out yet, after everything we did here I wouldn't be surprised if she put an electric fence up, but in all I guess we were just her family. I shrugged.

"I think she is—she touched me, in wolf form I mean." I smiled at the memory, smiled at the way Anna's hand had glided over my muzzle—the way her eyes never left mine. Jared nodded slowly, his hand slowly rubbing Kim's back as she slept on his chest. He smiled down at her.

"Well that's great man." He hesitated. "What about the scars?" Jared whispered. I tensed up.

"I actually haven't had the chance to talk to her about that yet—waiting for the right moment." I ran a hand through my black hair. "The basement was filled with her blood Jared—It's obvious she's abused down there…." A growl escaped from my throat. "I swear if he touches her, I'll kill him." Jared sighed.

"Why don't you get Anna to stay with you?" Jared kissed Kim's head, I sighed.

"Like I haven't tried, she didn't take it very well…" I muttered as I thought about what happened after she had come to terms with me being a wolf, or nearly coming to terms with me becoming a wolf.

_I shifted back to human form, my eyes full of life but my heart almost filled with dread as I pulled Anna back to her house. _

"_Go get packed—you're staying with me." I said clearly, Anna's head snapped up as she frowned. _

"_What? No Seth, I'm not going anywhere." I resisted a growl, why couldn't she just see I was doing what was best for her! That I was doing it to protect her!_

"_Well I'm not letting you stay with that man Anna, he hurts you!" Anna frowned and walked into her house. _

"_I'm not going anywhere Seth—this is my home. I'll see you Monday." She slammed the door shut. With a loud groan I started running back to Emily's place. _

Jared laughed loudly after I got through telling him what had happened, his chest making Kim bounce slightly as the laughter roared from his body. She groaned and smacked his face with her tan hand.

"The girl's got some spunk!" Jared said, his voice slightly lowered as he tried to stop laughing. I sighed, I loved Anna with every inch of my body—my soul and mind belonged to her and only her. I just wanted her safe. Was that so bad?

"You have no idea." I muttered as I rubbed my face with my large russet hands in exhaustion. Jared nodded slowly and pulled Kim close to his warm body, she shivered slightly before Jared instantly tossed a thin quilt over the two of them to trap his body heat for her to consume.

"Well, have you ever thought about inviting her here? Get to know the guys for real since she knows now?" Jared looked up to meet my eyes. I nodded.

"Okay—that'd make sense. I guess so." I jumped off the couch, the springs squeaking in the process. Leaning down I grabbed my book bag and nodded. "I'll talk to her about it." With one last nod, as if to reassure myself that it was a good idea; then ran out the door….eager to see my angel.

Annabeth's POV

"Come on Anna! Just a hint, details, a little hint into The Miraculous of Edward Tulane!" I raised an eyebrow and glanced at Damien in question. He rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you've NEVER read that book!" After catching a look at my clueless expression Damien sighed. "Long story short—a bunny gets thrown overboard, hobos, death, the whole shebang." He shook his head. "My point is that I want to know what happened!"

I laughed, finally deciding to shut him up. "Maybe I don't want to tell you." I said with a smirk playing on my lips—this was a whole new me…I was never to feel so, I don't know, free with anyone other than Carter. It was a whole new me. Damien groaned.

"You _have_ to tell me Anna! I'm suffering a severe heartbreak here!" He put a hand to his heart as if covering a fatal blow. I just rolled my eyes.

"Day—you were the one that broke up with Jace. Not the other way around." I laughed before reaching forward and pulling the door to the school open, shivering when the cooled metal touched my sensitive skin. Damien sighed.

"But still, you can't keep details like that away from me! You and I know both know I'm a gossipolic!" Day shut the door to the school and gave me his best puppy dog pout, his big brown eyes begging with me. I sighed.

"Fine—"

"Anna!" Seth called out suddenly, my heart leapt in my chest as I turned around to face him—a small smile playing across my lips. Hesitating slightly I turned to face Damien, who was giving me an all too knowing smile.

"I'll be right back Day, okay?" He nodded smugly before disappearing into the building. I took a deep breath as I climbed back down the school steps, taking two at a time before I tripped and went flying into Seth's strong arms.

"Careful there." He said with a smirk, I could feel the blush creep onto my face as he made no move to let me go. I smiled.

"I'll try my best." I whispered, blush still consuming my face as I regrettably pulled away. Seth sighed.

"So I was thinking—how would you feel about coming to Sam's house on Saturday to meet the pack?" I raised an eyebrow. Seth chuckled. "Right—well see remember the guys you met at the beach? The bonfire?" I nodded, Seth smiled. "Well they are the same as me—they can transform and well, we call ourselves the pack."

I nodded slowly before biting my lip "What if they don't like me?" I whispered, the fear of the idea really and truly sinking in. Seth just rolled his eyes.

"They've seen enough of my thoughts to love you already." Seth waved it off—the thought passing through his head entirely. I on the other hand froze.

"Thoughts? What are you talking about?" I stepped away from him slightly. Seth frowned.

"Yeah….thoughts—we can hear what each of us are thinking I guess." He shrugged "Really there are no secrets in the pack." I could feel my body shake.

"No secrets! You mean they know _everything about me_!" I demanded, everything inside bubbling over. Seth grabbed my arm, trying to pull me closer to him.

"Anna—Anna baby, please listen to me….they don't care. I swear they don't" I shook my head and tried to pull away. _They know they know they know they know they know._ The thought ran clearly in my head over and over again. Refusing to leave but Seth held on. "Anna…P—" suddenly he was thrown back several feet behind me. My eyes widened as I stared at him. Had I done that?

"Don't you _DARE _touch my girl!" A voice screamed behind me. Turning around in surprise my eyes caught sight of Damien standing on the steps. His eyes dripped with fury, his hip popped—and his index finger glowed a bright green. That wasn't what disturbed me though; Damien's eyes were like that of a cat. Slits. It was all too much, my eyes rolling back before I fell back unconscious.

! Now a message from yours truly: Damien [I swear this is actually him =) ] !

Hello dearies. Hope all is well in your cheerful lives. Kelsey and I will be starting a new thing next update. It's called A Word from Damien so I can make all your lives even better. Nah, I'm only serious. Lol. I will happily give advice to anyone in need just leave your question in a review or PM Kelsey and I will answer next update. Ta Ta for Now my loves :D


	19. Chapter 19:  A Warlock's  Reveal

So for news about 'A word from Damien' you just leave a topic in a review and Damien (Aka my friend Wyatt) will goof off about it in a joke or actually talk about it =) I really want this cool idea to work so leave your topics in the reviews! It's that little button at the bottom ;) well enjoy!

**Annabeth's POV [continuing right from the end of the last chapter]**

I awoke to the feeling of hot and firm arms holding my small body, Seth I decided—I knew his arms to well, and a warm slim finger continuously poking at my left cheek. I scowled and squinted my eyes open, flinching slightly as the light flooding into my expectant pupils.

"Damien? What are you doing?" I sighed, Damien's tall figure as bent over mine….a look of curiosity and concern in his deep brown eyes. Damien jumped in surprise before he continued his poking.

"Trying to figure out if you're are actually alive." He said simply as if it made so much sense. I held back a laugh.

"You do know that there's this easier way to determine if someone's alive….it's called a pulse, breathing." I shook my head "pretty much any medical strategy?" I smiled this time but Damien just shrugged.

"I left that job to Seth." Damien nodded towards Seth, at that moment I finally looked up into Seth's pained eyes. I felt Seth's fingers go back to my neck as he took my pulse, with a sigh I reached up and pulled them away—only after brief hesitation did I kiss his searing fingers.

"I'm fine Seth, really" I whispered. I felt Seth release a small breath of release, his arms didn't loosen at me and I didn't make a move to get out of his hold. Without thinking I laid my head onto his chest and listened to his strong heart beat under my ear. The memory of previous events flashed through my mind; Seth being blown back, Damien's finger glowing, and finally Damien's cat eyes. I gasped and jerked up right before staring into Damien's eyes….they appeared normal. "What are you?" I whispered. Damien laughed and rolled his eyes.

"I was wondering how long it'd take for you to ask that love." Damien made a gesture at himself as if it were a magic show, big and dramatic. "I, my dear, am a warlock." He smiled brightly as the words left his mouth, I just stared at him in confusion.

"But your eyes…." I whispered with a shake of my head. "They weren't…normal."

Damien rolled his eyes and waved off the thought slightly in annoyance. "Really? After all that the only thing you got out of it was my eyes?" He let out an over exaggerated sigh "It's a simple glamour spell—nothing big." There was a small shimmer before his eyes shifted back into the cat like state. I let out a small shriek before Seth let out a small sound that closely resembled a growl.

"Watch it will you! You're scaring her!" He yelled at Damien, I winced but Damien just rolled his eyes and looked down at me.

"He is very protective isn't he?" He sighed and looked back up at Seth. "She's fine big boy—I'm sure it's not as bad as watching a man burst into a wolf form." He rose an eyebrow, testing Seth. Seth took in a quick intake of breath.

"What? How—I…no! I don't know what you're taking about!" Seth stuttered out, his eyes refusing to meet Damien's as I just stared at my best friend with wide eyes. Damien rolled his eyes.

"Save your breath wolf boy, I'm not completely ignorant to everything that goes around me." He tapped his head. "Built in supernatural detector." I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Either that or he saw you change in the woods." Damien shot a glare at me but shrugged.

"There might be that fact too." Seth sighed and pulled me closer, he kissed my head before releasing me. I stood up and brushed dirt off my wash board jeans. Seth took my hand and kissed it.

"Forgive me for earlier?" He whispered brokenly. I sighed.

"Well…maybe…maybe I could go to Sam's house. I mean I guess so." I looked at the ground solemnly "It's not like I have anything else they can't find out and—"

"There is NO way my girl is going to a man's house without proper supervision!" Damien had both his hands on his hips, I just rolled my eyes.

"Mom! I can handle myself an—" I froze with wide eyes as I slowly turned towards Damien, he was smirking. "Did I just call you mom?" He nodded brightly.

"I believe you did!" Damien grabbed my other hand. "And if you're going, then I'm going with you to keep an eye on the pups." Seth opened his mouth to argue but was cut off by the bell ringing around us.

**0o0o0o** Okay y'all, I decided to cut it off there cause I don't really know what else to add. Yeah I know it's short and you can kill me later but I'll try to update again on Monday night (it's Friday now) since I'll be on Fall break….so leave your topic review please! Sorry for the length!


	20. Chapter 20: Wolf love

Annabeth's POV [Friday after school]

"Carter? You home?" I called out through the house as I dropped my book bag to the floor—something I'd clearly clean up before Tom had arrived. I slipped the thin black jacket from my body and hung it from the door handle above my bag. Looking around I slowly made my way to the brightly lit kitchen with the thought of food fresh in my head….and stomach. What I found wasn't a nice banana or possibly a piece of cake but Carter repeatedly banging his head into the wooden table. I tilted my head to the side and frowned. "Carter? What are you doing?"

Carter looked up at me, a pained expression on his face and in his eyes. It seemed as if it took him a minute to realize that it was me standing before him.

"Kathy's pregnant." He whispered in complete torture, that's when I noticed the beer bottle clutched in his hand—the slur in his words. My eyes widened as my pulse took off in anger—visions of Tom's confessions spinning before my eyes. Running forward I grabbed the bottle from his tightened grip and poured it down the drain.

"Well that's your own fault Carter!" I snapped at him, desperate to erase the alcohol from his memory I quickly grabbed the bottles around the floor and threw them away. "Don't you dare turn into Tom!" I yelled at him. Carter's face froze, he rose an eyebrow.

"Did you just call our father Tom?" Carter slurred at me, I frowned. I don't know where it came from, or how I even got the courage but I suddenly felt myself staring into Carter's eyes with power.

"Tom is your father Carter, not mine." I shook my head. "I'm not blood related to him and he does nothing to deserve the title of father!" Carter opened his mouth to speak but was cut short by quick raps on the door. Sighing I looked at Carter. "We'll finish this later." I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and placed it in front of him before opening the door to find Damien standing there with his hip popped.

"Ready to go?" Damien asked with a smirk—a hint of is cat eyes flashed from his normal brown ones.

"Go where?" I asked, feeling really stupid in the process. Damien just rolled his eyes and pulled my wrist out into the slight drizzle—I had just enough time to grab my jacket.

"Go to Sam's house you silly! Seth is picking you up in five minutes! Don't tell me that _I_ bothered to remember but you didn't!" I shook my head, chuckling softly on the inside.

"Day…I remember Seth telling me that he was picking _ME_ up but I don't really remember you in the mix." I blushed slightly as my hands fiddled with my shirt. Nervous. Damien sighed.

"And I told you that you weren't allowed to go alone. As your mother figure and best friend I am entitled to make these decisions for you." Damien checked the time on his watch. I shook my head and let out a small chuckle.

"Mother? You are seriously now calling yourself my—" I was stopped short by Seth's truck pulling up in the driveway. I smiled and skipped towards it. "You're driving!" I exclaimed happily. "How are you driving! You're not sixteen!"

Seth rolled his eyes then got out of the car before pulling me close to his warm body and kissing the top of my head. "What the cops don't know won't kill them." He whispered to me, me and only me. I smiled and pulled away before climbing into the passenger seat. Seth followed.

"Hey Day." Seth said with a smile towards Damien before raising an eyebrow as Damien squashed into the passenger seat with me, only taking a moment to pick me up and set me on his lap.

"I told you, you aren't going alone." Day said with a smirk.

It was a very long and awkward ride to Sam's…..well I guess his imprint Emily's house. It was small and mostly wooden with green vines growing down the side, a small garden sat below each of the two windows in the front. A dirt road led up to the house's front porch, there was a truck parked in the grass—left of the house due to the lack of a garage. Fiddling with the helm of my shirt I sighed.

"Who will be here today?" I asked with my eyes down cast, Damien's arm tightened around my waist when I did so. Seth sighed.

"The usual—Sam, Jared, maybe Jake…..some of the new pups will be here." He shrugged "Whoever's not on patrol I guess." Seth flashed me a smile before pulling into the grass, next to the truck. Opening the door I jumped out and waited for Damien to follow.

"ANNABETH!" A booming voice yelled before I was suddenly scooped up in a hug—I yelped before I realized that it was Jared.

"H-hi" I stuttered before be finally set me down and kissed the top of my head.

"Nice to have you back." Jared blew a playful kiss my way before running off into the woods; my eyes followed him until a small gasp sounded in front of me—turning around I saw a large boy in front of me….trying to go unnoticed. He was shirt and stock with a largely built body and short black hair, his skin tanned.

"P-paul?" I whispered, stunned beyond belief as my heart raced in my chest. "Is…is that actually you?"

Paul slowly turned around, his hand rubbing the back of his neck as his eyes looked at me with sadness. Seth frowned and pulled me close to his chest—Paul's eyes snapped towards him with anger.

"Get your hands off my sister before I snap them off."

Damien's POV

"So….what are you?" The boys asked in front of me—very hot boys might I add. I rolled my now natural, cat eyes and looked at the hot bunch.

"For the last time, I'm a warlock." A smirk made its way across my face "if I must, it's a warlock. W-A-R-L-O-C-K. I do spell casting—the art of casting spells. Make sense?" It was my fourth time to mention what I was and not once had they calmed down from the 'excitement' of having knowledge of another supernatural around them. The first boy—seemingly one of the newer wolves was staring at me in complete wonder.

"So….so what can you do?" He asked, his voice in a near whisper—I bit back laughter and rolled my eyes at him.

"Must we go through this again? I cast spells! I—"

"Hey Brady!" I turned around and suddenly found myself staring into the biggest, childlike, and prettiest green eyes I ever saw. The boy was only around fifteen…maybe sixteen at the most with shaggy dark brown hair and perfectly tanned skin. He, Brady I assumed, stared at me with longing and wonder…..the way Seth always looked at Annabeth. I smirked to myself.

"NO WAY!" The boys exclaimed on the top of their lungs. "With a dude! He imprinted with a dude!" "BRADY'S GAY!" "NO….NO WAY!" "A DUDE!" The voices all lapped together as I mentally rolled my eyes and face palmed myself at their stupidity. Brady just kept staring at me. Slowly walking forward with purpose I grabbed his shirt collar, he towered a good five inches above me.

"Now let me show you how Day does his lovin." I whispered seductively to Brady as I led him into a bedroom down the hall, gently I pushed him into it before looking back at the dumbfounded boys. Giving them a mischievous grin I fluttered my fingers in a goodbye. "Goodbye boys." I called out before slamming the door shut.

Annabeth's POV

"So you're her brother?" Seth asked with surprise and denial on his face, Paul shrugged and avoided my eyes.

"Half-brother, same mother." Paul winced at the mention of our mother. "Different fathers."

"Uh huh…." Seth nodded slowly and looked towards me for answers, I sighed.

"Paul and I grew up together—his father left and got remarried but he lived with our mother and my step farther. I got my mother's look; he got his dad's looks. After our mother died…." I glanced at Paul, obviously avoiding something. "Paul just left." Paul frowned.

"Don't you mean murdered our mother?" He muttered with venom in his words, his body shook slightly. I sighed.

"You didn't murder mom Paul—it was an accident. You were drunk, stupid yeah but the wreck wasn't your fault." I shook my head as Paul just buried his face in his hands. "So you stayed here this whole time?" I whispered as Seth traced circles into my back, letting me relax ever so slightly. Paul nodded.

"Yeah, yeah I stayed here." He whispered as I toyed with the hem of my shirt and looked up—torture in my eyes.

"Why did you leave Paul?" I whispered. If Paul had stayed then maybe the confessions wouldn't have happened….maybe I wouldn't have fallen so deep.

Paul laughed humorlessly. "Because if I had stayed then there would have been a shit load of trouble waiting for me." I froze, my bones felt like ice in my body as I went numb.

"I've been in trouble since you left." I stated blankly before getting up in a daze, I grabbed my jacket and threw open the door before running out into the dark unknown.

**A WORD FROM DAMIEN**

-for alicecullenisrealinmyworld

So, for mean, gossipy, bitchy people! When they start to spread crap you have to stand up for yourself and say "If you're going to talk about me, least have the guts to do it to my face!" If they continue to do it ,which they usually won't, you need to say "If you don't like it, deal with it because news flash honey, I don't live to please you." People like that pathetically feed off of other people's humiliation to make them feel better about themselves. You just gotta call them out on it!

Hope that helps! Lots of love!

Damien =)

_NOW REVIEW AND LEAVE_**A NEW TOPIC!**


	21. Chapter 21: Opening a Heart

**Seth's POV**

"Anna!" I called out as loud as I could, over the sound of my pounding heart. The rain had been falling for about an hour….masking her scent with the rest of the forest. The moment she had run out of Sam's house I had kept things real short and simple. I punched Paul in the jaw and ran after her, simple as that. With a sigh I cupped my hands over my mouth once again "ANNA!" I yelled before I stopped and listened for a response…anything. Frowning I ran behind a tree and started to strip down from my clothes, for Anna's sake I had worn washboard jeans, a white tee shirt, and a brown jacket—I wasn't sure if she was comfortable around my half nakedness at that point but boy was I happy to be free of them. Once my clothes were in a neat pile I closed my eyes and concentrated, took deep breaths before I felt my form shift into that of a wolf. My nose expanded into a muzzle, my bones shifted and grew until I was down on all fours. After a quick stretch and a chase of my tail I planted my nose to the ground and started running after the faint trace of my angel's scent.

I found her in a small clearing, her knees had been pulled up to her chest and her hair was soaked….it stuck to her face. I let my tongue flop out of my mouth as I lifted my paw to go towards her but what if she didn't want to see me? I pulled the paw back and set it back down. Anna looked up at the sound of a twig snapping under my weight. I had to go to her—protect her and comfort her. I took the step towards her again not sure of myself until I finally just padded towards and flopped down. With a sigh I laid my large head in her lap. Anna smiled softly and started weaving her hands through my fur. I relaxed with her touch.

"I can't stop thinking about what it would be like if he hadn't left" she whispered as her hands continued running through my sandy fur. My ears perked up as I listened. "We were out driving…searching for Paul actually—my mother and I—he had snuck out for a party and Mom wanted to find him." A tear ran down her cheek at the distant memory . "We were on the high way near the hills, the road was curving and the opposite car came out of nowhere, Paul was the driver." Anna whispered with a shake of her head. "He was so drunk from the party, he shouldn't have been driving but was. He hit us and—and I was in the backseat" Anna was shaking now as she pet me, I let her…she was opening up…finally. "That's only why I survived, Paul hit Mom's side right on. Seth, there was so much blood—I was soaked in it and I can't forget the look in my mother's eyes as she looked at me and died." Anna buried her face in my fur as she started sobbing "She just died…..the next day I was sent home from the hospital and Paul was gone." She shook her head. "That's really when Tom's confessions started, he was grieving my mother and broke."

With a lift of my head I looked her way and ran my tongue over her tears, wiping them away with in wolfy way. Anna laughed and smiled as she tried to push my face away—I loved her laugh.  
"Stop it! You're getting me all wet and slobbery!" she protested with a squeal in her voice. I kept licking her face until I was sure the tears were gone. Something in my face must have been funny for Anna broke into laughter. Standing up she pushed my away and smiled up at my face "Come and catch me!" she broke up into a run with her loose fitted jacked flying behind her "I feel like a superhero in this!" Anna exclaimed until she disappeared into the trees. With a chuckle I gave her a few seconds head start before running after her with my tail swishing behind me. Finally she was opened to me and I was determined to keep it that way.

**The chapter was going to be longer but I just kinda…well….let's just say something happened so I can't do the funny part that I planned next. I know it's short—I'll try and write tomorrow maybe…give me something for Damien to write about. Please review-make me happy guys cause right now I feel really depressed...**

**3 Kelsey **


	22. Chapter 22: Love like Truth

I can't say this enough guys, **thank you SO much for the reviews. **I got on my email like two hours after I posted the chapter and the reviews were piling up. It made me feel so happy! 200 reviews guys! We've got this going =) and for that I'm going to update and identify all you guys who reviewed. I wouldn't be here without all y'all!

**xXx **

madittude99, ManditheDuck, DayAnnKnight, XXWhispersInTheDarkXX, goldeneyes123, ReadCullen, .twilight, no name, FrogsCanBePrincessesToo, CullenObsessor101, wyatt, XXWhispersInTheDarkXX.

**xXx Thank you SO much guys! Keep up the reviewing! It keeps me happy and inspires me! **

**Sam's POV [that day]**

I heard his quickened pulse before Brady walked out of the room, Damien going out first with his jacket slung over his shoulder, a smirk plastered on his face, and a purpose in his walk. Brady's face on the other hand was full of Awe and shock as he numbly walked out after Damien. Shaking his head he looked at me and the other guys.

"The things he showed me." He whispered in complete shock as he stared after Damien. "I didn't even know that was possible!"

Damien smirked and fluttered his fingers towards us "Bye boys" he blew a kiss at Brady before walking out of the house. Brady just stared after where he had gone.

Quil had paused mid bite from his slice of Emily's homemade pizza and looked towards me

"Are we going have to shift with that boy?" he asked while nodding towards Brady. With a grunt I stood up and lazily walked towards Brady before taking hold of his chin and looking in his eyes—the kid was love struck. With a groan I looked back at Quil and released Brady

"Take him to my room—get a history book and just start reading. Try to get…." My nose scrunched. "Those pictures and thoughts out of his mind for now—if you can't then you." I pointed towards Brady "Aren't shifting for a while with any of us around. Got it?" Brady quickly nodded. It wasn't that any of us were homophobes…it was more of the things we would be _exposed _to, the things that Brady had just done in our guest room. Dear God….it was in our guest room, with a sigh my eyes wondered towards the open door. Emily was going to kill me.

**Anna's POV**

"So what are you doing again?" Seth asked me for the millionth time, his hands practically twitching as he watched me closely—making sure that I didn't fall off of the pole I was walking along like a balance beam. I rolled my eyes; my arms were spread out wide while I held the edges of my loose fitted jacket.

"Trying to feel like a superhero." I said with a small smile. This was a new me, a new Anna….no longer was I going to be the scared little girl that hid from her step-father. I had Seth, my wolf, my protector and most importantly—my love. Seth eyed me with suspicion but behind his brown eyes I could see joy—pure joy as he watched me.

"I'm going to ask this again….are you high?" Seth asked me with a laugh, I stopped for a split second and stuck my tongue out at him. The small motion sent me falling straight towards him but I was soon trapped in Seth's gentle hold. "Careful there." He whispered while staring down at me, the look in his eyes sent my heart fluttering in my chest. I should have seen it coming; maybe I did but didn't want to admit it to myself, Seth's face slowly lowered towards mine as if asking for permission. I didn't move, barely breathed until his soft lips hit mine. Instantly sparks shot down my body and a shiver rocketed down my spine. In seconds my hands were pressed against his large chest, I could feel his heart pounding beneath my small fingers and a moan escaped my lips. This is what I had always wanted, HE was what had been missing in my life….the puzzle piece that finished the picture. Seth. Our lips moved in perfect harmony as his arms pulled me closer to his body, our breathing rushed and heavy. I could feel Seth's fingers tug the edge of my shirt up, tracing the bottom of my back before slowly going up higher to trace my scars. My heart raced faster at the thought of him touching my imperfectness, what had kept me in my shell for years, years of being terrified.

Seth broke away from the kiss for a moment, his chest heaving as well as mine as he kept his thumb in the position of stroking one of my scars. "

"Are you alright?" he breathed out by my ear before trailing kisses down my neck. I blushed when a moan escaped my lips and all tension relaxed from my body. This was Seth….Seth loved me for me. I nodded quickly and closed my eyes. A gasp suddenly filled the air, breaking away I turned around to see Kate staring at us—a small but evil smirk plastered on her Barbie face. I hated Barbies.

"Well….I was just headed out to go to your house Anna." She smirked at me before her gaze flickered back to Seth. "I'll….I'll see you around." With that she just waved and left. With a small smile I let out a breath I had been holding.

"I thought that was going to go badly." I whispered into the crook of Seth's neck, I shivered at his warmth. With a nod Seth wrapped his strong arms around my small body and held me closely.

"So did I…" He whispered. "So did I." Seth kissed the top of my head gently before just resting his head on top of mine. "I love you Annabeth." A flutter went through my heart, my breathing quickened and I couldn't help but smile against his skin.

"I love you too Seth. I love you so much." I guess in the end I would get my happily ever after.

**Alice's POV **

_Blood, oh God….so much blood. I held back a scream as the girl was hit again—what was going on? What was happening! I saw the fifth kick coming, not because of the vision but simply because I had picked out the pattern. The man kicked the girl in the rib cage, a small cry left her body—the Man didn't like that…didn't like to hear her pain. Raising his fist he started to beat the girl's head until she completely collapsed in unconsciousness. I felt shaking. Where was the sha—_

"Alice!" Jasper's voice snapped me completely from my thoughts; from his tone I could tell that he had been trying to catch my attention for a while. I had been too caught in the vision. Unnecessarily blinking my eyes a few times to clear the remainder of what I saw I jumped up and faced Jasper, my eyes wild.

"Esme! Where is Esme!" I asked frantically. Jasper frowned and looked at me with confusion. As a vampire alone I should have been able to know but my gift of visions should have ensured it even more. Jasper put both his hands on my shoulders, his eyes searching my face.

"Alice? Alice what's wrong?" He asked, sensing my panic I just shook my head.

"Where is she?" I repeated slowly, Jasper opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything Esme descended our grand staircase.

"Sorry, I would have been down here sooner but I was busy and—" I held up a hand to stop my mother, closing my eyes for a split second I took a deep breath—a human habit I had picked up on.

"That girl that worked in the gardens for a while….who is she?" I asked calmly, searching her expression. Esme frowned and wiped her hands on the apron she was wearing. Cooking for Bella again.

"Annabeth Walker, sweet girl." She nodded slowly "Yes, that was her. Why?" My hands shook with the knowledge of what I had seen.

"She…her father…" I shook my head as if I could deny myself of what was to happen. "Something's going to happen Esme. I saw her father hit her…over and over until she completely disappeared from my view…." I trailed off with a whisper. When Annabeth had first started helping Esme around the garden Esme had told me to keep an eye on Anna, she had felt that something wasn't right. Something that reminded Esme of her old life of abuse…I could now see why.

Esme's eyes widened when she realized what my words meant, of what was going to happen. Shaking her head she started to back away before running to the kitchen at top speed—a speed that only supernatural eyes could follow. I heard the phone dial before she took a breath.

"Carlisle…we have a problem."

**Where there's the rest of the chapter! Review please and I might write again soon! Like THIS WEEK soon! I'm excited for what is going to happen…for what I have planned ^-^ Thanks! **


	23. Chapter 23: A Sealed Fate: Redone

Wow. A lot of reviews. You guys make me so happy =) Thank you.

**REDONE **thanks to Annon I saw that he was completely right, I decided to go with what I wanted before.

**Carter's POV [ a few hours earlier ]**

I frowned, with a small shake of my head I looked back towards Kathy. "I don't know Kat….that just doesn't sound like Anna."

Kat popped another bubble with her mouth; she had been chewing the same gum for a while, and rolled over onto her stomach. She was laying on my kitchen table.

"Yeah well it's what I saw Carter. Your sister and tall boy making out." Kathy wagged her brown eyebrows "It was getting hot too" I slammed my hand into the table, near angry.

"Stop talking about my sister like that! She wouldn't do that!" I said sternly.

"Who wouldn't do what?" My father's voice suddenly asked as he walked into the kitchen, after shooting a disapproval glance at Kathy he set his brief case down. I opened my mouth to say no one but Kathy blew another bubble.

"Anna and her boyfriend were making out." She said happily. My Father stiffened; his face went red for a minute before he looked to me.

"Anna has a boyfriend?" He asked in a scarily calm voice. I nodded slowly. My father swallowed. "Carter, why don't you take Kathy out alright?" I quickly nodded before taking Kathy's hand and gently pulling her off the table.

"Come on babe—let's get out of here."

**Anna's POV [ present time ]**

Once I stepped into my home I pulled the key from the luck and slowly took my coat off, a smile still on my face from my day with Seth. "Dad! Carter! I'm home!" I yelled out before closing the door. I didn't see the punch until it hit my face, sending pain through my jaw as I was send backwards and into the wall.

"So you have a boyfriend!" Tom slurred as he looked down at me with crazed, wild eyes. "Why don't I just step out of the house so you can Fuck! Is that is!" He screamed before his foot flew into my rib cage. I cried out in pain.

"I give you food, shelter, protection, and health! AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!" With each of his points a new kick was send into my ribs. Once he had finished that a bit of blood blubbered up from my lips.

"Please." I whispered as tears ran down my cheeks. "Please stop."

Tom ignored my cries and grabbed a fist full of hair, he yanked me up and I felt several strands of my hair rip from my scalp. I cried out again. "You don't like this girl?" He hissed in my face "Don't like the pain?" Seconds later a beer bottle slammed into the side of my head, shattering as I fell back to the ground. "Just be glad I've got ahold of you now! If the Lord saw your sins you'd be in a shit load of trouble." I could feel blood running into my eyes. So much blood.

Tom raised his fist at me again as he started beating my skull, my face. "Repent Anna! Repent before your time comes!" My vision faded as I was finally pulled into the dark abyss.

**Alice's POV **

"Carlisle we have to hurry!" I screamed as I banged the back of Carlisle's head rest. Esme sat beside him in the front, I took the back and sitting next to me was Carlisle's medical bag.

"Alice I have to follow the speed law or we'll be pulled over." He stated calmly, I just groaned loudly and started to unbuckle.

"If we follow the speed laws then she'll be dead!" With a simple hop into the front seat I pushed down on Carlisle's foot and thus my own way of stepping on the gas. We had to get there.

Thanks to my interfering, we arrived in Anna's driveway a few seconds later. Before Carlisle could stop the car I was running to the door, I saw a boy knocking on the door.

"Anna?" The boy called out before he turned and frowned at me. "You're a Cullen…what are you doing here?" He had stiffened noticeably. I ignored his question and broke the door down; the scent of blood hit me instantly. "ANNA!" The boy cried out before his gaze turned to Anna's father who continued to beat the girl. "YOU!" The boy lunged forward and burst into the form of a wolf instantly. I looked away and ran to Annabeth.

"Carlisle!" I screamed, before I could search for the girl's pulse Carlisle was at my side with his bag. His hands tore Anna's shirt down the middle as he pressed his stethoscope to her bloodied and terrible bruised chest.

"Her pulse is fading. Alice—I need you to call an ambulance—" I cut Carlisle off with a shake of my head "She won't survive the trip." I whispered brokenly. Carlisle just nodded as his fingers grazed the girl's rib cage.

"Broken" He whispered. I slid my fingers to the girl's neck, keeping them there as Carlisle did his job. Her heartbeat was so faint, so weak...small thumps hit my fingers. At this pace she'd never make it.

A new smell hit the air, a new scent of blood and I glanced over as the boy….the wolf's muzzle crushed Anna's father's windpipe. It killed him instantly. I suppose I should have felt some remorse for the man, some sadness but I felt nothing but joy. The bastard whose hands were capable of beating a girl this badly deserved to die. He had gotten what he deserved. I barely noticed as the boy ran back over to our little party. I was behind the girl's head—keeping track of her pulse, Carlisle desperately trying to save her life and Esme watching with a pained expression.

"Anna" He whispered as hot tears slid down his cheek, he took hold of her hand and kissed it repeatedly. "Anna please just wake up…please." He looked up at Carlisle. My heart broke when I saw the absolute pain in the boy's eyes. "Please just save her."

I didn't hear the double meaning behind the boy's words, didn't understand what he was saying before Carlisle took hold of the girl's wrist and bit into it...sealing her fate. We all waited a moment or two for the screaming to reach our ears, waited for something. Carlisle's eyes widened as he put his ear to the girl's chest and shook his head.

"It's impossible." he whispered in shock. "S-she's not infected...she's not changing." Anna's pulse dropped a bit, slowed more. The drop brought us back into reality as Carlisle started working on her body again, realizing that without the option of saving the girl with immortality that her life was still at stake. Carlisle picked her up into his arms before he disappeared out the door and back to our home.

**Anna's POV **

The moment I opened my eyes pain hit me, a small cry left my mouth as a figure instantly jumped up to ask me what was wrong. It was Seth.

"Anna? Anna how are you feeling! Are you alright! Are you hurting!" I tried to smile at his questions but just closed me eyes.

"I feel fine" I whispered. A complete lie no less, every bone in my body hurt. Every inch of my skin. Seth nodded slowly before calling out for a Carlisle. I opened my eyes and realized that I wasn't in the regular hospital setting but in a home looking office instead, a home office that looked like a hospital.

"Hello Miss Walker." Dr. Cullen said gently as he injected something into my IV, the pain slowly resided and I relaxed into the bed. "How are you feeling?" He looked at me curiously as if I had done something unexpected, I forced a small smile.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking though." He nodded before checking the machines to the side of me, my vitals. "Miss Walker, there is something I'd like to discuss with you." Dr. Cullen hesitated. "Your father is dead."

Relief was the first thing that flooded through me, sweet relief. I could feel myself smile before someone let out a breath. Seth touched my cheek.

"I thought you'd be angry." He whispered silently, a look at his face and I knew...he had killed Tom. I didn't know how nor did I want to know but for now all was good. All was perfect.

**REVIEW! Please tell me if you like this better =) **


	24. Chapter 24: The Vampire's Descendant

Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! You have no clue how good they make me feel ^-^ Sorry for a late update, I've been busy hanging out with a guy I really like…..sooooo yeah ;) Enjoy!

**Annabeth's POV **

The road to recovery was long and torturous; Carlisle took me through the motions slowly. I had broken most my ribs and one of them had impaled my right lung, thus slowly suffocated me (my words, not his). I spent my days laying in the double sized bed; to my right were machines that slowly disappeared as I got better. I slowly got to know the Cullen family, Esme and Jasper visited me…then of course Seth never left my side. Carlisle kept the police from speaking to me, claiming that I wasn't well enough to be put through distress, and for that I am grateful.

"Annabeth?" Carlisle asked gently as he peaked his head into the guest room, excuse me, I meant MY room (Esme insisted that I called it so). I looked up and mindlessly itched at the IV in my wrist. "Your brother is here to see you—Carter I mean." I frowned, deep down I hoped that it was Paul; Paul had come in a few times to see how I was doing but Seth never allowed him to stay long. I nodded.

"Okay….I'll talk to him." Carlisle nodded before disappearing from the room—at human speed of course. A few minutes later Carter walked in; his red hair as fiery as ever.

"Anna?" Carter asked gently, his eyes full of sadness as he hesitantly sat on the edge of my bed. "How are you doing?" He shot a nervous glance Seth's way, but Seth was in a deep sleep as he laid on the love seat.

I shrugged and itched at the IV again. "Fine." I mumbled, not wanting to say more as I avoided his eyes. Carter glanced slightly at my bare arms, the scars crossed over each other from years of cutting.

"T-they know?" His eyes looked surprisingly from my arms and to my face. I nodded.

"Well I didn't have much choice when Dr. Cullen was doing everything he could to save my life from what Tom did to me!" I snapped at him, almost with complete anger. Carter just frowned.

"Don't speak about our father in that way Anna." He said sternly. "Dad didn't do anything to you—he wouldn't ever touch you wrongly."

My heart pounded as I glared at him. "You've got to be kidding me! He beat me! You know that! How could you not know!" I demanded as Carter slowly shook his head, disbelief in his eyes.

"You aren't honoring Dad in death Anna; you shouldn't speak of him poorly." Carter stood up and from the bed, his head shook slightly. He had crossed the line and there was no going back, something snapped in me as a tear ran down my face.

"Get out" I whispered. Carter opened his mouth to protest but I squeezed my eyes shut and before I knew what was happening I was screaming. "GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" I opened my eyes just in time to see what happened. Carter had fallen to his knees with his hands covering his ears; his eyes squeezed shut in pain. I heard a small moan of pain come from Seth; he too rubbed his ears as he looked at me in shock.

"Anna?" Seth whispered with shock, Carlisle and Jasper burst into the room. Carlisle looked to Carter.

"Son, I think you should leave now." My attention was pulled from Carter as Jasper knelt in front of me.

"Anna? How did you do that?" He asked gently, I just shook my head.

"Do what?" I whispered with fear. Jasper's honey colored eyes searched my eyes as he frowned.

"You screamed, the scream wasn't normal—it broke all the windows in here." I frowned and looked around before realizing he was right. The windows had been shattered. I opened my mouth to speak but started feeling drowsy; my eyes glanced over briefly to see Carlisle pulling a syringe out of my IV tube. He looked at me sadly and sighed.

"Being stressed isn't good for you Anna." That was all I heard before being pulled into a deep sleep.

**Damien's POV **

I burst into the home with a smile on my face; in my hand I clutched a very old piece of paper. The white had faded to yellow and it had wrinkled slightly. Brady ran in at my tail (Metaphorically of course, he was the one with the tail—not me).

"I'VE GOT THE ANSWER!" I yelled, knowing full well they could already hear me perfectly. Alice looked over at me and rolled her eyes.

"That's what you said last time too Warlock." She called as she jumped down from a bar stool she had been sitting on. I flipped her off briefly before turing towards Edward. I ran over and spread the paper over the coffee table's top.

"This is the complete history of the Cavalli family, in other words, Annabeth's mother's family." I smiled proudly before pointing to the top of the tree, despite the fact the paper was written in Latin I could read it perfectly. "Vladimir Cavalli—have you heard of him?" I looked up and searched their eyes. Edward frowned.

"I believe that's Carlisle's friend—he's a vampire in Europe." I smirked before looking towards the pixie. Instantly I flipped her off and mouthed 'Suck on that bitch' at her slowly. Alice snarled at me before disappearing upstairs. I smiled at my work, proud before gesturing back to the paper.

"It seems like Vlad errr….bonded….with a human girl, a servant really, about a few hundred years ago." I pointed to the small name next to Vladimirs. "The girl became pregnant with a so called 'demon child' it killed her at birth but was known as part vampire." I traced my finger down the page. "The line continued until a girl by the name of Leyna, she carried a trace of the vampire trait, _bonded_ with a vampire as well." A bigger smile spread over my face. "And that Leyna—was Annabeth's great grandmother." I heard a small gasp come from Edward. 

"So you are saying that Anna carries a trace of the vampire traits in her?" I nodded slowly.

"It would explain a lot." Carlisle mused as he descended down the stairs. "Why she didn't turn I mean—and the episode of what just happened down stairs. When I bit her it must have woken the vampire traits that she had, in turn giving her a hidden ability that humans don't have." He muttered before nodding towards me. "Good work Damien." I smirked, the whole time thinking 'that is how I roll'.

**REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25: The Sweetened Smoke

**Well…I wasn't really pleased with the amount of reviews I got for that chapter so how about I say this. **

**TYLER ASKED ME OUT! YAY! Haha so for a reward to you guys I'm going to update and I expect some reviews ;) Love all ya! ENJOY! **

Annabeth's POV

Ever since that night at home—the night Tom died—I could find myself able to do things I couldn't do before. All of a sudden my vision was clearer, my hearing better, and my smell unbelievable. Then there was the banshee like scream on top of all that—the scream that could bring others to their knees. After Carter left Carlisle had asked to me to repeat the scream but I just couldn't; the painful wails refused to answer my call. I was laying on my bed, just staring at the ceiling with a sigh. I moved my arms under my head, they were no longer restrained by the itchy IV—Carlisle had removed that the day before for I was healing. A shiver rocketed my body once again; it was freezing in the house. With a small sigh I slid out of the cozy bed, flinching ever so slightly when my bare feet hit the cold wood. I then pulled my blonde locks into a pony tail and made my way out of my room in search of Seth, he had left to get food.

Instead of finding Seth at the base of the stairs I came face to face with everyone getting dressed, I glanced at the clock. It was three thirty in the morning. I stifled a yawn before making my way over to them—they would know I was there anyways.

"What are you doing out of bed dear?" Carlisle asked gently. I frowned slightly before shrugging.

"I came down to look for Seth—where are all of you going?" I asked suspiciously, I trusted the Cullens and in the short time I had been with them….well they were already my family. Carlisle bit his lip, already reaching for his medical bag to search for something. Seconds later he walked over to my and took my wrist, measuring my pulse has he had been doing for the past week.

"We are heading out to prepare for Victoria's force." Carlisle said gently as Edward headed out with Bella behind him. I frowned.

"And I'm just supposed to stay here?" I looked around. "Where's Seth?"

Esme sighed and walked over just as Carlisle released my wrist and kissed his wife's forehead.

"Well dear, we were hoping that this mess would be over before you noticed we were gone….Seth is fighting with us. He's taking over Jacob's station in the morning to watch Bella." Esme bit her lip. I frowned further.

"Well…..can I come? Please? I just want to know that everyone is safe." I bit my lip and searched her eyes, just praying that'd she say okay. With a sigh Esme walked over to the table and picked up a cell—after pressing a few buttons she put it to her ear.

"Alice? Do you think it'd be alright if Anna tagged around and stayed with Edward and Bella?" She waited a few moments before nodding "Alright, just send Seth down to get her I suppose." Esme shut the phone before turning back towards me with a small smile. "Alice said she didn't see anything drastic happening if you tagged along so Seth will be by here to pick you up alright?" She waked over and kissed my cheek. "I love you darling." With a smile Esme ran from the room in a blur.

xXx

I shivered one more as another icy blast of air fought its way against my tent. I shivered and pulled my arms around myself—only a coat covered them. In the tent next to mine I could hear Bella complaining about how cold she was, even though she had a thick coat and a sleeping bag to keep her warm. I had a coat. I rolled my eyes as Jacob started to argue with Edward to keep Bella warm. I sneezed, Seth wasn't on the mountain—his shift didn't start till morning and I really missed him. He had wanted to stay but Sam called him back. As if my thoughts had done my bidding, the zipper to my tent started going down before Seth came in. He frowned instantly at my appearance before racing over and wrapping his very hot arms around me—I snuggled closer to claim more warmth. Seth growled at my reaction.

"Where's that sleeping bag I gave you!" He demanded before pulling off his large long sleeve and putting it on me as well. I shivered.

"I-I-I ga-ave it-t t-to B-e-ellla" I chattered out before closing my eyes and sniffling—the cold made my nose run. "Sh-e w-was c-c-old" Seth frowned as he large hands started rubbing down my hands to warm them.

"Anna—your skin is practically blue with the cold. Bella can handle herself!" Seth pulled me closer to his body before, I laid my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. It relaxed me greatly. A yawn escaped my mouth.

"S-sorry" I whispered before snuggling into his massive body even more and falling asleep.

_It was another nightmare—I had been having them for days now. Blood was all I saw, blood was all I felt…that and pain, so much pain. Tom, the culprit of this story, was standing before me—his eyes gleaming in anger while he held a broken beer bottle. "Why do you look so much like your mother!" He screamed at me, so full of anger and hatred. "Why!" I winced as his bottle came across my face in one powerful swipe, sending waves of blood down my face. I couldn't see, couldn't breathe. I saw him approach me, saw the wild look in his eye—I watched as the bottle plunged for my stomach. So much blood._

I awoke panting, my heart pounded in my chest. I took several deep breaths before running my hand through my hair and stepping out of the tent. It was much warmer outside though snow covered the ground. Seth, my wolf, sat north of me in wolf form—his tail started wagging at the sight of me. I felt blush creep onto my cheeks before I smiled and walked over to him; I ran my hand through his hair.

"Anna?" I whipped around to see Carter staring at me with wide eyes. I frowned.  
"Carter? What are you doing here!" Carter just shook his head and slowly approached me; he kept a watchful eye on the wolf as he did so.

"I was hiking; I used to do it every Saturday you know…" He muttered before stopping his pace due to a deep growl sounding from Seth's chest. I frowned, I hadn't known. Carter sighed and ran a hand through his mess of red hair. "Listen Anna—I don't know why you're here or why you are actually touching a giant wolf." He shook his head while muttering 'I must be crazy' under his breath. He opened his mouth to speak but suddenly in a blur of red a figure descended onto him.

I felt blood splatter my shirt as I screamed and fell back, Seth leaped into action by jumping in front of me and towards the creature. Edward ran from the trees with Bella in tow. Before Seth could grab hold of the figure it pulled away from Carter—dropping his limp figure to the ground with a smirk.

"Well now—wasn't that just appetizing?" She asked with a smirk. Edward snarled.

"Victoria" He hissed before pouncing at her. I instantly ran to my brother and knelt down by his bloody figure. His throat was torn open—that much was obvious. Blood covered the spot, from there I could see were a chunk of flesh had been ripped out. I felt myself kneel over away from him and retch until there was nothing else inside of me—even after I continued to dry heave. It was official. My family was gone and the bitch that killed my brother was here.

I could feel the fury build up inside of me and my instincts took over. My mouth opened and instantly a piercing wail came from my mouth—painful to my throat but I kept it going. I could see everyone in the clearing fall to their knees. Seth fought against it before tearing off the male vampire's head, from the corner of my eye I saw Bella covering her ears. A sharp rock had fallen from her hold. I looked at Edward and sent into his head as loud as I could _"GET HER NOW!" _ Edward nodded briefly at me before standing up and hearing the woman's head off—my brother's killer. Once I saw that the two were gone, dead, I released the scream. I was breathless and felt myself sag onto the ground, not registering that I was next to my brother's dead body. I felt my eyes close before a cold and large nose pressed up against my neck. Only a few seconds later did I feel Edward's ear on my chest; only then did I realize that I had been holding my breath. I let my breath and took a deep, shaky breath in. Smoke filled the air—sweetened smoke. I could feel myself slipping from consciousness as I was swept into cold arms.

"He's gone." I whispered before falling into the never ending abyss.

**REVIEW! **


	26. Chapter 26: A Story to be Told

**Wow—two years of writing this and it's finally complete =) I'd like to give my thanks to several people.**

**Of course I'd like to say thank you to all my amazing reviews! You guys have kept my confidence up in all this! Then I'd like to say thank you to Sara, my faithful reader who threatened my life several times for me to update. Love you Sara! And finally Wyatt, or to you guys Damien. Please review and tell me what you thought. Love you all so much.**

**Kelsey Anne. **

Annabeth's POV

The funeral was hard, two straight hours of standing still and staring at Tom and Carter's coffins numbly. The Cullens had come with me; Alice dressed me in one of her dresses—it was black and frilly with long sleeves to cover my scars. Seth stood by my side at all times but Paul had refused to attend, he had never liked Tom. It was three days after Carter's death, three days after the new born attack and I could still see the look in Carter's dying eyes. Deep down I knew the image would never go away, not completely. Kathy didn't show; something about it being 'bad' for the baby but I heard from Carlisle that she wasn't even pregnant. She hadn't been to the hospital once.

"Annabeth?" Esme asked gently as she stepped out onto the balcony with me, the balcony attached to my room—my official room to be exact. I broke out of my thoughts to look her way. For the past week the Cullens hadn't allowed me to be in a room alone; they also removed everything sharp from my room—Carlisle's orders. "Annabeth are you alright?" She gently touched my arm; I was still in Alice's dress. With a sigh I just nodded and closed my eyes.

"It's all happened so fast Esme…. " I whispered quietly. "I feel as if I've lost yet gained everything." I shook my head silently. "Why?"

Esme sighed and kept her hand on my arm. "Anna darling, you might have lost Tom and Carter but you have Seth, a man who is good and loves you more than anything. Then you have us—an entire new family who loves you very much." I bit my lip but nodded. Esme sighed. "Seth is waiting downstairs for you, he's worried." With a nod I kissed Esme's cheek and went back into my room. After taking a split second to change into sweat pants, a tank top, and a loose jacket I ran down the stairs and looked at Seth.

He was still dressed in the suit he wore to the funeral; throughout the entire thing he had shook with anger about Tom. It was a miracle that he didn't change in front of everyone but Jasper had kept it in tack. Seth turned my way and as soon as his brown eyes met me I ran forward and wrapped my arms around his waist. He held me tight and kissed my head.

"Oh Anna" Seth whispered into my hair, I could feel his heart pounding against my skin and I welcomed the feeling.

"I'm okay" I whispered confidently. "I'm okay." Seth just held me and didn't say anything. I suppose that's what I loved about him the most. Seth could talk to me when I needed comforting, but at the same time he just knew when I needed the silence— the touch.

"I love you" I whispered to him before looking up into his eyes. Seth smiled softly and kissed my lips gently with a smile.

"As I will always love you, my angel" He whispered against my lips before pulling away and holding me closer to him. I lowered my head onto his chest and listened to his heart beat calmly in his chest. Seth was my wolf, my protector, and that's the way it was going to stay.

xXx

I sat at a desk as I stared down at the notebook in front of me, the beginning of my therapy. Carlisle had called me into his office and handed me the black, leather bound notebook. He wanted me to write my story down in it in attempt to help me. Esme had promised me that she wouldn't send me to therapy—if I needed to talk then I was to report to Jasper. I thought back to everything that had happened in the past three months. Seth imprinting on me, Damien's goofy remarks, Tom and Carter's death, then finally gaining a new family—the Cullens. With a smile I picked up the purple pen once again and placed the edge down on the right corner of the paper and began to write.

_Three Months ago if someone asked me if I believed in love would I have said yes? Hell no. Three months ago all I knew was pain, darkness, and despair. I was abused, broken, and I had no hope. All that changed with one brown eyed boy. I am girl now surrounded by the world of mythical creatures. I am a girl who just discovered that she was now one of these creatures. My name is Annabeth Marie Walker….and this is my story. _

Review

**stay tune for my Harry Potter fanfic coming soon!**


	27. The Planter's Daughter

**Hey Guys! I was just going to let you know that my new Harry Potter fic 'The Planter's Daughter' has been started and is up on my page so please check that out and review! I love you all and your support meant so much to me! **

**Happy Holidays =) **

**Kelsey **


	28. Excitement

Ladies and gentlemen, I have some very exciting news for all of you!

At this moment, I am taking every little detail of this story and revising, shifting, and making the story into something that I hope to publish. Some of the things that will change are big, yes, but at the same time I am completely making my own property and therefore, some characters will be excluded, settings will change, species will change (sorta), and a deeper sinister meaning will be revealed so, standby ;)

Here's where all you guys come in! Please post reviews on what you enjoyed the most in Three Months Ago and what you would hope to see in the finished, revised work. Possibly, at times, I may post clips and bits of my new revised writing for all of you to see but in the meantime—I would like your favorite moments :)

Have the best of days!

Kelsey


	29. Big News!

Hey guys! I just thought I'd give you some VERY exciting news! I have officially published my first collection of short stories on ebook (kindlle, nook, apple, etc.) And I would love to have all of your support when it comes to readers! To get your copy; I have listed the links before. My publishing name is 'Kelsey Cross' and the collection is called 'The Unseen'.

I would love if you guys could read it and let me know what you think, review, and enjoy!

-Kelsey

books/view/344027

The-Unseen-ebook/dp/B00EBY4L56/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1375844590&sr=8-1&keywords=The+Unseen+by+Kelsey+Cross


	30. PUBLICATION!

Hey Guys! I'm very excited to announce that I have finished the edits for 'Three Months Ago' or the new working title...'Secret of the Loss'. With this, I will be submitting it to a publisher in February.

Thank you for all the support you guys have provided.

For updates on the process and whatever additional information-or if you just want to see what I do in my day to day life...

Follow me on twitter! KelseyCrossing

Thanks y'all!

-Kelsey


	31. The New

**-Prologue-**

Birds chirped, the sun shone, and everything was in harmony. That was the promise, a new beginning in a new world; yet some things always remain the same. Power was the constant—the strive for being different, for being revolutionary, and power had been the goal for centuries. The fountain of youth, Nicolas Flamel's search for immortality; no one wanted to die.

The vials clacked spontaneously, complaining against movement as the liquid contents sloshed and rose up against the smooth glass sides. The chemicals bubbled and screeched upon reaching the boiling point, calling their master forward to examine what he had created. And that he did, come forward with passion in his eyes. The man was full of life, full of understanding for the way things corresponded together in the world and he had a destiny before him. The man was meant to change the course of history, oblivious to the mystery that would live for centuries. The world would never be prepared for his mind but to him, such a circumstance did not matter, he would push forward and declare himself to the heavens.

"The contents are prepared, the color correct." The man's partner breathed out, exhaustion taking over as he rubbed at his eyes. There had been so many failures prior to this trial, what would make this batch any different than the rest? Yet the man was not discouraged; he saw the research to be a puzzle, just waiting for the perfect person to stroll along and move its finishing shapes into place. He would crack the code, discover the secret, uncover immortality.

Walking forward at a calm leisurely pace, the man reached his smooth hand forward and took grip of the vial, his pulse pounded against the glass and without second's hesitation he tipped the vial back to his mouth and downed the contents. It was time.

His hands shook but he proceeded to grip onto a short, cool blade. The metal's chill bit into his skin and sent tingles down his spine—reminding the alchemist what actions were to follow. A glance was exchanged between the man and his partner, a thousand words spoken as their eyes met and before he had time to take his next breath, the man ran the blade along the surface of his skin.

Blood flooded to the surface and seeped into the contours of his hand like miniature rivers. His breath was held as his partner panted like an over exhausted horse; both eyes trained to the cut on the skin. The world was not prepared for the man's marvelous mind, was not prepared for the rips in reality that had tied the fabrics of humanity together. In that next minute, everything changed.

The skin pulled together… and healed.

**This is my prologue for 'Secret of the Lost' or as you guys know it- Three Months Ago :) Now, I've finished writing it and I've begun sending it to agencies/publishers...BUT I NEED YOUR HELP. **

**I need your support, and your encouragement to not give up-so do several things for me. **

**1) If you have a goodreads ( ) account, become a fan of my author page (Kelsey Cross) **

**2) Follow me on Twitter ( KelseyCrossing) **

**3) Ask me questions, let me know you want this to happen! **

**Obviously, the twilight aspect of 'Three Months Ago' has been eliminated. Instead, this is now the synopsis! **

It was 1580 when the colony of Roanoke was established with the promise of a new life; and within the crowd was alchemist Joseph Abbot and his partner, Thomas Hariot. Two men with the determination to discover the key to immortality; and by some luck they managed to just that, but not without unnatural repercussions.

_Secret of the Lost_ is a compelling story that revolves around Annabeth Ross, a modern seventeen year old girl who wants nothing more than to be invisible to the world around her. Having witnessed the untimely death of her mother and the slow deterioration of her abusive father, Anna's mind has been scarred with the uncertainty of who she is.

Moving back to her home town, Roanoke Island, Anna is oblivious to the mystery that shattered the island long ago and threatens the reality she knows. It feels as if her father is watching her every step, and perhaps he is, but she feels herself growing a confidence that she should never possess; and Anna is only beginning to realize that she was thrown into a world she knows nothing about.

The novel spins with a mystery that has been brewing for centuries; and with the dual voice of Luke Carsetter, the reader can ride along for the mess that the alchemists created long ago. For when courageously driven Luke meets Anna, he instantly sees though her barriers—but even he is a key to the mysterious secret.

_Secret of the Lost_ is a fresh take on the fictional world and it creates a magical insight to how the lost colony disappeared long ago.

**Be sure to review and let me know you read this :) **

**And please, follow my little steps up there-I need your encouragement! **


End file.
